Gohan the Mighty
by escudo-blade
Summary: Gohan leaves into space to escape abuse from former friends. My first story please give opinion by reviewing. FINAL CHAPTER UP. Sequel up read Author's note
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : all I got are clothes and joy from so many reviews the reviews made me happy so I made this my third chapter for those who review. MY thanks to : GOHAN00 , RC Tanoshii , hotsexyboy , The Great Sage, Simbagirl , and KAOS KNIGHT  
  
AN: This is for RC Tanoshii who said quote "Though this prologue is very speedy, meaning you really let Gohan grew up fast" unqoute. I would like this author to know if he doesn't want me to put his quote in here to tell me so, I will take it off thank you. Also this chapter is written in Gohan's POV.  
  
********************  
  
Abandonment  
  
********************  
  
It was over, Goku had chosen to leave his family and friends to selfishly compete in a filthy afterworld tournament. This event saddened all of Goku's friends and family, and they blamed me. Why? Was I the one who willingly died, just to escape the responsibilities in a 'honorable fashion? I understand that everyone needs someone to blame to feel secure about themselves, but why me? I won't whine like a little brat, they want someone strong enough to save their asses I'll give them strength.   
  
My only friends left, the local Namekians Piccolo and Dende told me that I have to leave to save myself. Why? Because it just isn't safe for me on this planet anymore . . .   
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Flashback  
  
///////////////  
  
"Dammit boy!" Vegeta was ambushing Gohan yet again, beating him so that he didn't have enough strength to power up and defend himself. Vegeta punched Gohan in the gut and watches as he flies into a building and it collapsesupon the young pre-teen. The other Z-fighters showed and started pummeling Gohan, never missing a beat and beating him untill he was bruised all over and had broken bones. Then they would all spit on him and leave the boy in the rain, forming a puddle of blood and tears. They would never kill him, knowing that it might mean that they would have no outlet for frustration and that death was too good for the young hybrid.  
  
Eventually he would make it home, his only safe place, for the warriors would never cause pain in the home of Son Chichi without her permission. He would crawl to the door if he had a good arm and beg his mother for help. She came out and scolded himfor causing blood around her house and then slap him and say , "If you weren't so bad I wouldn't have to do this..." Coming from his own mother this hurt him terribly and it killed him inside when he repeated what she said to him in his head like it was a mantra or something. He would repeat this for hours on end while rocking in a fetal position, not realizing just how vulnerable he looked.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Flashback-END  
  
///////////////  
  
. . .and the next morning she had disowned him and angrily said as she kicked him out, "If you weren't so bad I wouldn't have to do this."  
  
I recieved the gifts from Dende and Piccolo, the ring on his hand and the bag of the infinite senzus. I am going to change everything about myself, to become so different. I gave a hug to both namekians, and then I set of to find a way to become stronger, less naive, and more deadly. I will not be stepped on ever again. NOONE will ever bestow a fault that is not mine upon me , and anyone who does will be brought into a world of agony, by my hands. I will not be betrayed.  
  
*********************  
  
I am sixteen now and I am very powerful now. My ki is over twice as strong as it was in the cell games. I have acquired more skills and I have an awesome weapon. One day I will return to eath and make the Z-fighter become bloody and broken, and then I will spit onto them and watch them try to crawl home. They will feel my pain.   
  
They had always complained that I was never strong enough to save Goku, but they were a thousand times weaker than me.To think at one time I would have wasted my life willingly to protect them, only to be repayed as suchthey will be regretful and I will be the one telling them, "If you weren't so bad I wouldn't have to do this..." All I can really say now is that if they want power, I'll sure as hell give it to them, I will show them the power I posses and watch as they squirm at my touch. I will bestow them the honor of seeing true power, of the likes they had never seen before!  
  
  
  
AN:Please review. I would like tips on whether or not I should improve upon or put more detail into this segment. ALSO I'm not sure when I will review your stories because of my internet. 


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer:I don't own Dbz all I own are the clothes on my back and five dollars I got of a hobo, and this fic  
  
********************  
  
A woman was drifting in space, slowly but surely dying of blood loss. There were cuts and gashes upon the beautifulbody of this woman, one could plainly see the terrible blood all over what was left of her clothes. As for her personal description, she was very beautiful, she had very good curves in all of the right places, and beautiful long hair which was a fiery red. But the best part of her person was her entrancing red eyes, however, they were more dark than her hair. These eyes were full of life and hope that someone would come to her aid. This woman, more of a mature teenager really, was surrounded by an energy shield. This shield was probably all that was keeping her brreathing and not dying from lack of oxygen.  
  
In the distance one could see what seemed like a horde of demons, yes demons, that were making their way towards the beautiful figure. These demons were terrifying, many were in the shape of skeletons with swords and armor, they were the weak ones. There was also a group of them that looked like gray body builders with swallows, looking at there cold, steel gray eyes blindness was obvious, but looking at the lack of emotion in those eyesone might wonder if sight was necessary. They were obviously more powerfu lthan the weaker skeletons. The final group was rather magnificent, three captivating dragons. One was red with a brown underside and yellow eyes , another was blue with a white underside and silver eyes, and the final was dark green with four wings and a teal underside and a bright green colored pair of eyes. Another detail is that their eyes were glowing.  
  
This horde of youkai was quickly gaining on the afore mentioned beautiful woman. One could only guess how long she would live with demons of such power impending upon her fragile figure. If one could feel power , their weakest was far stronger than her. Her end was near and she knew it.  
  
********************  
  
After the incident concerning the evil android named Cell, everyone blamed Gohan, even his own mother, for the death of his father Goku. Even Vegeta, who hated all and was usually indifferent, tried to kill him constantly in hatred for the death of Kakarott. His mother disowned him and the fighters him,hitting him over and over again untill he was broken and bloody, but they wouldn't kill him, they just made him live through the abuse. The only ones who still even gave a damn were Dende and Piccolo, Popo was very friendly with Goku and refused to forgive Gohan for his friends death. Goku did decide to leave them in his selfishness for a fight in the after life championship, and all the free food, but the others needed someone to blame so they chose Gohan. Gohan knew this and he also realized that it made them secure, security is very important to those who just suffered through a trauma.  
  
He hated them, these people for whom he had shed blood to save, for whome he had ripped his innocence apart so they could live. They were so selfish. He had stained his pure soul with blood to aid them. He hated himself for causing such grief unto his own mother who, though very strict, had always wanted the best for him, the only one who gave a damn when he left to fight evil alien, androids and the such.He als hated his father for his his order of importance : 1.Food 2.Fighting 3. Friends 4. Family. His father selfishness had caused great pain for the young demi-saiyan. He had also hated his father for never being a father to him. He was always fighting or talking to his friends to even care for him, or he was training for a year alone, or he was willingly dead.He only acted like he loved his father because it was expected of him, the child of Goku.  
  
After the beatings went on for about a year, his surrogate father Piccolo suggested that he escape to space, his only sanctuary. After a friendlyhug piccolo sent the boy of to space with a bag of infinite senzu beans that only he could eat, unless he gave them to another willingly. He also granted Gohan the power to create clothing with ki. Then Gohan's only age related friend Dende gave gohan the power to use ki for air. This technique was suprisingly easy and Gohan could easily go a couple of galaxies before needing to stop to stop on a planet to breathe and regain strength. His last gift was from both and it was a ring which alerted him if they needed him or vice versa. After a reluctant goodbye, Gohan left earth.  
  
********************  
  
Gohan had been in space for several years now and was currently nineteen he was very built for a young man, his hair went down to his back and was tied back into a pony tail, he had broad shoulders and had a lot of muscle but was still lean. His eye were cold and froze anyone who dared look into them. His power had increased dramatically from fighting the new enemies of the universe, demons, or youkai if one were tocall them properly. His normal power would be that of a super saiyan Vegeta at his top maximum. His super saiyan level was equal to about the middle if not max of super saiyan two Goku. Super level two was equal to the power of a super saiyan level three Gotenks at maximum strength. And his Super Saiyan level three was the power of level two and three Goku combined. The clothes that his body donned were baggy black pants and a loose black shirt, boots like his fathers but all the details were black. He also had the ring, with its silver band and shimmering aqua stone set at the top of the ring, on his left ring finger. His body was adorned with scars all across his back, legs, arms and chest from fights with the powerful youkai, though now he could take all but the toughest easily, the toughest only required a senzu bean if there were more than a couple of them. These were usually dragons.  
  
He had also acquired an evil looking blade, before he had even found it it had the ability to withstand a super lever two attack. He had used a ritual that was common in the galaxy in which your own energy is poured into the blade. Gohan had put all of his energy into the amazing sword. Increasing its power to equal his own. He then slashed his wrist and let the blood run a course over the blade and onto the hilt. This part of the deadly ritual claimed the blade as his own, noone but himself could use the weapon, and he couldn't be hurt by it, it also insured that its power grew with his own. Gohan had the eaten a senzu bean following the ritual to heal his wrist and restore his own energy. The sword had an eight inch hilt with a two and a half foot blade. The handle was silver and the blade was black with silver edges. This had happend when Gohan was at the age of fifteen.  
  
Gohan was currently flyiing through space, one could see a look of determination on his hard face, he was searching for a group of demons to fight so that he could gain more power. He sensed a huge horde of the filthy beasts a few miles ahead. Wth his power , it only took eight seconds, upon his arrivalhe saw a beautiful flame haired woman, about his age, Gohan thought to himself, he quickly noticed the horde heading toward the 'damsel in distress' one might say. He quickly headed toward the pretty figure.  
  
********************  
  
AN:Please review, I need feedback on whether or not it is good and I should continue it review me and I will review you, please give tips on how I could improve the story thank you if you read this and review. 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: Same as before except the hobo stole the money back.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 2  
  
********************  
  
The woman with the fiery red hair looked on as a strange man with a rather muscular body flew towards her. He frightened her, for she thought he might be bad. One who saw his cold eyes and attire which consisted of all black could easily see why one might make this assumption of his character. She sensed his ki to check if he was pure or evil, and to check if she might have a chance to outrun the approaching figure if it happened to be necessary.   
  
She was rather suprised of the amount of ki he weilded, along with the power of the cruel blade for which he carried. This ki could easily destroy the horde minus a couple of the dragons who swiftly flew through space in the middle of the gruesome youkai. The beautiful lady also sensed a rather odd wave pattern in his ki. It was strange, the core was pure, but it was shrouded with a veil of dark pain and abandonment. One could not help but see the pity that crossed her scarred face. She had been through a lot but this male could easily top her pain.   
  
He made it very quickly to her location and looked into her eyes briefly before he took the flame eyed maiden in his arms and gently lifted her in a bridal position. He then powered up slightly and shot several million smal blasts and sent them towards the horde, if one were trained in their vision they could see the skeletalsection of the group of youkai crumble easily, four of them being taken out with each shot. The blind demons whom of which carried a swallow each were taken out easily as well, two, sometimes three, would fall to the omnipotence of the strangers ki blasts. One of the mighty dragons, the azure blue dragon with the white under belly, and the watery silver eyes fell to the ki harshly, having taken the hits for the other two dragons. This act of loyalty did not matter much however, for the other two were still quite paralyzed by pain. And the dark stranger wasn't even sweating. Amazing.   
  
********************  
  
Those demons were weaker than Gohan had thought, he had expected at least some hand-to-hand combat. The woman was still shaking in fear, whether it was of him or the fear that she almost died, only she could know, but one might have guessed that it could have been both. He saw her looking at him and he anticipated a questioning that he knew would be coming. She had opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.  
  
" I know that you might have some questions of me but I would highly recomend that you heal yourself first." Gohan watched as she had a look of disbelief that she could heal, but he made her wait as he dug through his pocket until his hand came to rest upon the bag of infinite senzus. She watched as he got two of the strange looking bean, she noted that they were green, and ate one of them, " Miss . . . ?"  
  
"Hikaru, Shido Hikaru. And you are . . .?" She listened closely for the name of the man who saved her from the evil youkai. She had to at least know his name, she needed to properly thank him. She saw a slight bit of shock slip through his mask as she mentioned her name to him.  
  
" Ah, a Japanese name. Any way my name is Gohan, Daimo Gohan." Gohan watched the look of suprise fill her entire face, it took all he had not to laugh at her cute features. He had taken up Piccolo's last name in honor of his friend and teacher.  
  
" You know of earth? Could you please take me there!!!?" Gohan could not miss the crossed look of determination and helplessness that happened to have come onto her beautiful face.  
  
" . . . . ." Gohan made a face at this, he really did not wish to return to such a place, there were to many bad memories. Many of these memories disgusted him after he realized how naive he was back then.  
  
Hikaru noticed the look of pain flash across his eyes when she asked him for help returning to her home. " If you don't want to take me there I'll find a way on my own. I really want to see my family." She said earnestly.  
  
Family, the word had little meaning to him. Then he remembered his little brother he had sensed when he was born. Due to the lack of physical appearance he used the bond all Son's had to communicate with him, His brother loved him dearly and often they had long conversations. He also had Goten send messages to Piccolo every so often. He smiled at the thought of meeting his brother in person, and even widened his gentle smile when he thought of seeing his surrogate father Piccolo.  
  
Hikaru was puzzled by the emotions that crossed Gohan's face face after her statement. First there was bitter amusement, then realization, and compassion. Most suprising was the gentle smile that crossed his cold face. She was starting to ask about his when he cut her off yet again.  
  
" Of course, I will take you there. Besides I got some old business to take care of on that pathetic mudball of a planet as an old friend of mine once called it." Gohan really had to go there. Besides, he would do anything to please such a beautiful woman.  
  
Hikaru Shidou had been preparing for a no, so she was fairly off gaurd and this highly suprised the young lady. She gave him a genuine smile and it nearly melted his heart. She was quite attractive and her smiles were very heart warming even for a cold bastard that Gahan had become to all others but those close to him. However, because of his cold exterior only allowed him to show a fond smirk, much like what Vegeta might give to his wife, Bulma. And his eyes softened toward her.  
  
********************  
  
He agreed, and Hikaru could hardly believe it. Someone was actually going to help her home! One could see the joy on her happy face and an observant person could see the happiness radiating off of her and affecting the one named Gohan Daimo. Then a thought hit her, Earth was billions of miles away, how could they get there and still be young? Miss Shidou decided to question him about this matter.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Daimo?" She started her question, "but how are we going to get there so fast?" She was rather suprised when Gohan started laughing.  
  
"Listen, I told you I'd get you there and I'll get you there. If you want I coould get you there in a few minutes. Unless you want to take the traveling slower?" Gohan reasoned with her, also trying to reassure her that she had made the right decision in trusting him.  
  
"What!!! You're that fast?" Hikaru could barely believe it, but, for some odd reason she felt like she could trust his word. "Alright, I trust you, and please go as fast as you can."  
  
"But first let me give you this senzu bean, it will heal what is left of your wounds that were likely acquired from those acursed youkai." Gohan Daimo said, placing the bean in her hands.  
  
Hikaru mantally kicked herself for forgetting her wounds, but wait, did he say what was left? She looked down at her torn clothed body and noticed most of her wounds healed. "How did I heal?"   
  
"I've been healing you while you were talking with me." Gohan stated matter of factly.  
  
"Oh." She then ate the senzu and watched as all of her wounds disappeared. She thennoted her torn garments and asked him a favor for it. " Hey, do you have some clothes on you?"  
  
" What kind and design would you like Miss Shidou?" Gohan asked her politely.  
  
" May I have some pants like your own and a white loose shirt?" She requested.  
  
"Certainly." Gohan then put a hand on her shoulder and Hikaru watched as it glowed and a pair of baggy black pants that fit her appeared on her and a white baggy shirt materialized on her upper body.  
  
" Amazing!" She was delighted to have met this man who was so talented and ready to help her. She then hugged him around the neck with a genuine smile and kept chanting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome, now shall we leave?"  
  
********************   
  
AN: I would like to thank Kaos Knight for reviewing and I would like to say that if anyone wants me to do a story of before Gohan left for space with namekian blessings I will do so with enough reviews thank you.. ALSO review, I need feedback 


	4. Fated Return

Disclaimer: All I own are my clothes, good reviews, and a lot of people to put a review on their works.  
  
An: I am sorry RC Tanoshii for assuming you were a male. Your superior female status is seen in how good your fanfictions are. I sincerely hope that you continue "Other World" and "Time does not not change". Also I think I have reviewed them but if not I will probably do it tonight.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 3  
  
********************  
  
" Your welcome, now shall we leave?" Gohan said, his tone its normal coldness. But one could see the kindness that had generated between them. But if one had known him they would have known that this kindness was reserved only for his friends and family, despite the fact that many of the people that had been in this group were now dead or on his revenge list. He was really softening up to this girl, though the softness was duller than it may have been, had he not been rejected and shunned.  
  
"Yes please! Oh yeah, I haven't seen my family in days now. I hope that my family is alright." Hikaru had just made a tone change from eager anxiouness to worrying anxiety, truly a change only a woman could make. But the worry was deep and even Gohan couldn't help but hear it, even as they were quickly passing by he stars to make it to earth.  
  
"What is wrong on earth?" Gohan just had to ask. He knew that it was probably just another threat to humanity, but then what wasn't? All for he cared the whole human race on that planet could die, but wait. Goten lived there, and so did his surrogate father and friend Dende, dammit he should have talked to them recently! At least then he could have known that there was trouble.  
  
"Youkai." Hikaru said disdainfully. " They were being led by a man who called himself Buu, the greatest power in the universe. He said that he had created them and let some loose into the universe to weaken all organized military. He is also the reason that I was here . . . you see, I insulted him very vulgarly and he was so angered that he roughed me up a bit and gave me the power to sense ki so I would know how helpless I was. He put me in an orb of power like yours and sent me here along with that group of youkai you just saw." The beautiful girl started crying and sobbing, mostly out of helplessness and fragility. One could only stand there helpless to comfort someone so hurt inside. That is . . . . everyone but Gohan.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Gohan had heard her story and felt sympathy, an emotion thought long lost, for this girl who sat sobbing in his sheild of ki. He sighed softly, so that she couldn't even here him, and slowly put his arms around her fragile body. He let his warmth slowly seep into her shaking body as he rubbed circles upon her back. Though they were still heading to earth quite fast, he had slowed down so that she could get refreshed just before they got home. He heard her sobbing slow down as some time went by, until it ceased altogether. He watched as she lifted her tearstreaked face up to look at his diminishingly cold facade. Gohan decided that now was the time for him to speak to her, after all, what would anyone expect him to do with a distraught lady? Besides, she was showing him more emotion than his brother had.  
  
" Listen, Hikaru, if you wish, I could kill these demons for you." He watched with expectation as she showed shock and despair. He guessed that it was worry that one of her friends or family could get , or might have gotten hurt. Gohan knew that look, for he had worn it on his face every time someone was coming to threaten the earth, or he was too weak to do anything, and he had to watch as those close to him got beaten and sometimes died because of him. Though now the only one he regretted was when Piccolo died while fighting the saiyans Vegeta, and his lackey Nappa.  
  
" Would you really?!" She was back to the carefree attitude that she had possesed before talking about how she ended up in her dilemma. One might have a hard time figuring her out, though it was not hard to see how she had affected people in a good way. The words innocent and pure seemed to just emanate from her personality and ki waves.  
  
" Yeah, and don't worry we're here. I'll have to make a pit stop before I take you home though, if it is ok with you." Gohan could not help but bask in the innocence that radiated from her. And yet, he knew that he could never feel such innocence on the innermost part of his soul, he was too far gone. But the warmth that reached the surface of him was indescribable. In return for letting him feel warmth he had to give her more reassurance in case she had a lapse of character, " Besides that topic, I have sensed the enemies that have attacked you, they are weak. Though the leader is much stronger he should not be any problem for me, alright?" His words had the desired effect form his companian as she thanked him and flashed a smile once again and braced for the landing.  
  
********************  
  
Hikaru was rather suprised at how softly he had made the landing, there wasn't even any atmospheric heat from entering the atmosphere. She loosened her hold on him and took her first few steps on solid ground from many days in the cold undirectional place called space. She let out a huge breath and started skipping around to celebrate making it home. After a couple of minutes she took the time to realize what thier position was, they were on a rather big summit. But this summit had many white tiles and a building with somewhat of an arabian culture to it. And there was a dark-skinned genie watering the plants. This couldn't be earth.  
  
As if sensing her dilemma, Gohan told her the location of which they were currently located, " Hikaru, this is called kami's lookout. It is home to the guardian of the earth and former guardian of the earth, and of course the black - skinned genie is Mr. Popo, he is the caretaker of the guardian and also the gardener." One could see the shock and disbelief that entered her face, for it showed on her face as well. She might have fainted if she was exhausted, but , of course, Gohan had given her a senzu. However, she still got a little weak on the knees and had to kneel to stay stable.  
  
Miss Shidou could only manage out a, " Wow . . .," before she looked up at him and said, " . . . . but . .why are we here if this place is for the guardians only? " Needles to say, the girl was confused, and anyone might have been wondering why she hadn't fainted or at least have doubted his word, but her face betrayed anything but genuine confusion.  
  
As if tto answer her question he raised his ki as high as he could without transforming into a super sayain, and Hikaru was confused and slightly uneased by the amount of power he was generating. She would have been utterly terrified of him had he not saved her life from the youkai. She noticed another power level raise in the building close to them on the lookout, it was nothing compared to Gohan Daimo's, even though it made her feel like an ant. The next thing that she had noticed is that the ki was coming toward her and her escort, Gohan. She felt more uneasy because of this and scooted toward Gohan untill she was about two inches away and behind him.  
  
What she saw emerge from the door was ultimately, disturbing, it looked like a human spliced with a lizard, and that alone could scare any person. She watched as this six to seven foot green alien walked through the doorway and paused when seeing Gohan, another step of shock formed as she saw the faintest of smirks cross his features.  
  
********************  
  
Gohan was back, and one who could see the subtle faults in his facade, could see that Piccolo was extremely happy that his student, his surrogate son, and first friend was back. After so long he had almost lost hope of seeing Gohan alive and well and in person again.But here he was and here he might stay. This thought brought great joy into the soul of the well - known Namek who had seen many battles and deaths.   
  
" Gohan, it has been awhile . . . ."  
  
********************  
  
AN : I am sorry that I have not updated in a while and that I have not reviewed all who have reviewed me. This is due to my computer having problams and school work that finally caught up with me. Please Review. 


	5. Reuniting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The hobo stole my clothes, all I have now are pants and a half eaten candy bar.  
  
AN : If I have started the romance too soon please forgive me, this is my first story I have ever written that was this long. Ad that includes school, so I don't really know how to do everything correctly in writing yet. My apologies if you thought he was going to be soft now, remember, I made him to be nice towards those close to him but vengeful to all others.  
  
********************  
  
" Gohan, it has been a while. " Piccolo said this coldly but Gohan could see through the small cracks in the mask that he himself had made. If one could see the emotions of Piccolo as well as Gohan did, they would see that the famous Namekian was quite happy now that his former pupil was home.  
  
" Yes , it has been hasn't it? " Gohan was kind of disappointed that he had kept his surrogate father waiting for so long, after all, he owed him his life.   
  
" Well kid I got some good news and some bad news, depending upon the perspective you might take." Piccolo knew that Gohan sometimes took different points of view to form his own opinion so Piccolo was prepared to speak without interruption. "There are some monsters here called youkai, and they are being led by a alien called Buu. Apparantly he is a pink male organism which has twice the power of four dragons, with variation depending on which ones, and slight power and speed differences." The green Namek paused to gauge the reaction on his former pupil. He was slightly suprised at the lack of reaction from his once emotional student, but thought that was just a end result from a child being away for far too long. Piccolo decided to ask his surrogate son was his opinion on the Earth's current events, " Well, are you interested, Gohan? "   
  
Gohan could tell that Piccolo was expecting him to hesitate in his answer, and decided that he wouldn't wait in anwering. "Actually, Piccolo, I am already aware of the existance of the formidable youkai in this region of the big universe, you can thank my friend Hikaru here for that. Also, I would like to tell you that these demons are powerless against me and I can exterminate the vermin quite easily." During his short speech he had motioned toward Hikaru who had moved to his right side. One could see the quiet confusion on her face and dancing in her deep eyes, this was to be expected from one who did not know of the events that have crossed paths with the Daimos and their once friends.  
  
Piccolo had finally taken notice of the girl who wore the black pants and white shirt. These clothes looked somewhat what Gohan would wear and he merely assumed that he had made them for her with his abilty to create clothing on himself and others. He had guessed correctly but that is not extremely relevant. He gave the once over and a person could see the approval that crossed his face after sensing her ki and outside athlete, or fighter, appearances. He nodded to her and stayed silent as he watched her prepare to speak to him.  
  
Hikaru was quite confused, and to be honest, one could not blame her for being so, after all, her new friend had just brought her to a weird place with a green seven foot alien that wore a purple gi with a turban. So she just did the only that she could think of , she fainted.  
  
" Hmph, looks like Miss Shidou here was unable to grasp the concept that I'm friends with a seven foot tall green man. Right Piccolo?" Gohan smirked , " all good things must come to an end right? Fighting and now the fun made of a fainted woman. Come on sensei, let's get her a bed alright? We'll have to talk later. " Piccolo sighed in agreement and, after watching his son carry the girl to one of the many suite-like rooms, went to tell Dende, who was liike the bestfriend to Gohan that Krillen was to Goku, that the dark warrior is back. Piccolo also decided to tell Mr. Popo, who had changed his opinion of the demi saiyan after having an epiphany of sorts, which mostly involved Dende threatening to fire him, but slowly realized on his own that Gohan was in the right.  
  
********************  
  
Gohan carefully carried the girl who got him to escort her back to Earth up to a room near the top of the building which rested upon the home of the earth's current guardian. He slowly walked to the room and as he arrived he reluctantly set her in the bed and watched as she slept. He could see her chest rising with each breath she took. Gohan could now see how influential and charming she could be, even without any intention.  
  
" Sleep well Miss Shidou, you will have a long day ahead of you when you wake. " So spoke the adoptive son of Piccolo Daimo, and, as an afterthought, " Sweet dreams, you deserve them." He soon found out that this might have been a good thing, for her face became less tense, and a small smile appeared on the face of the young heroine.  
  
Gohan sensed that the ki of the lookout gardener and the guardian of the earth were hustling toward him, along with an escort that could only be Piccolo, so the darkened warrior casually walked toward the three ki's, taking great care and precise measures to lead the to the dining room. No, Gohan was not hungry, he had learned how to go on for long days on end with little or no food. No, this was only because of the convenient chairs and big table that would be neccessary for a relaxing reunion. Gohan disliked anything that related himself to his father, so food became a minor thing to him as he sought more power.  
  
As Dende walked in the teenage demi sayian noted with little suprise that his best friend , well, at least the only one his own age, had grown over three feet taller than last time, bringing him up to an amazing five foot six inch height, which happened to be rather tall for his age. However, Gohan lacked the last bit of information in that sentence with five comas, so he merely concluded that dende was going into puberty two years later than himself.   
  
********************  
  
Dende had hardly believed the news that gohan had come back to them, but here he stood. The boy, now a man, that had saved his life and befriended him on the planet that is now no more, thanks to the deceased tyrant named Freeza. That man was here , and looking at him expecting the newest guardian to say something.  
  
" Gohan, you're really back! " While this was not the most intuitive thing he could have said to his best friend, Dende seemed to be at a loss for words with more importance. The younger Namek watched as his friend smiled warmly as he finished his sentence.This was to be expected, after all, this wasd one of those long - time - no - see moments that actually had a positive meeting.  
  
Gohan smiled warmly upon his younger friend and greeted him, " Hello Dende, I see that you have grown without me. I honestly don't know whether to be happy or sad, but it's good to see you my friend. " One who was there might have seen that Dende was slightly shocked at the hardness in the demi sayains voice. However, like Piccolo Daimo, the Namekian healer could sense and hear the acceptance and love mixed in with the small speech that had been made by the one named Gohan Daimo.  
  
The two embraced in a friendly hug, and Dende really noticed just how strong Gohan could be, although Gohan was carefully restraining his power for the safety of his friend.  
  
" Well, Dende," Gohan said after they broke apart their hug, " it seems like there is another evil residing on this planet, would you like to inform me why they are here and when you want me to exterminate them off of our planet?"  
  
Dende let out a soft gasp and one could see a miniscule amount of confusion resting on his facial features, for he had not yet known that Gohan was aware of the evil youkai that had infested a part of the earth. One who might have mind reading powers would have known that dende did not even know about the girl that rested in another part of the lookout.  
  
Dende gave a defeated sigh, " You see, about a week ago the World Martial Arts Tournament was announced. However, due to Goku's recklessness in the other world, a terrible monster was unleashed unto the earth." Dende chuckled at the snort Gohan gave at his ' Father's ' reckless ness. " This monster called himself Buu, and, he formed many Great monster called youkai and sent them into the universe, but kept the rest on earth. The ones in space Breeded and increased greatly in number. Anyway, Buu walked up to the camerman whom was shooting the reporter who told of the WMAT and said, ' Those of you who are the strongest meet me in the ring and fight me, lest I destroy you world, remember, you have ten days till the tournament, hahahah"  
  
Gohan seemed to be in a deep thought, one could see the gears in his heasd working fastly. Suddenly, Gohan spoke, "That means we have three days now?" Gohan saw Piccolo and Dende nod, " I'll be there. "  
  
Gohan then looked over at Piccolo, " I am going to see my brother tomorrow, as well as take Miss Shidou to her home, so, do not be suprised if I am not around at some point."  
  
********************  
  
AN : Sorry that I took so long its just that I had Semester exams and then I had ato leave after school ended to Fowler, Colorado to spend time with my family for Christmas, I live in Texas by the way so it is a 16 hour drive. But I'm back home and typing so don't fret please. 


	6. Home Again

An: I have taken down my request that you have to log in to review my story. This was due to a request in my reviews. also, in this chapter I am going to cover Hikaru returning home, gohan telling Goten about his arrival, and meeting up of a couple Z warriors.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 5  
  
********************  
  
Gohan walked stealthily through the corridors of the lookout to reach the room Hikaru stayed in, while he could have used ki to get there faster he wanted to let the woman sleep a bit more. As he walked into the room he found that Hikaru was starting to wake from her faint. One could see confusion mixed with half being awake, and that is to be understood.   
  
" Good morning Miss Shidou, " the young demi-saiyan said unaware that he had startled her. "Correct me if I am wrong but do you wish to return to your home now or later." Gohan said this politely to the young woman who seemed to stare at him in a daze, at least until he mentioned taking her to her home. She immediately shot out of the bed and walked over to her escort.  
  
" Now , okay? " One could see the gratefulness on her face, as well as the enthusiasm in her eyes. But noone could see these things as well as Gohan. After giving herself the once over she gave the young Daimo a sheepish look that read request all over it. " Gohan, can you materialize some more clean clothes for me, please?" She gave him the puppy-dog eyes as he sighed. She thought it was futile, but she wasn't one to give up, or wear very dirty clothes.   
  
Gohan's lips gave a slight twitch upward as he refused to give out a smile as her cute childishness. "What kind would milady like?" He said playfully, though retained the gruffness that was ever present within him. At this comment Miss Shidou giggled and innocently punched him in the arm. However, she answered him nonetheless.  
  
" I would like a green pair of loose cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. Oh, and thank you in advance!" She said cheerfully, and watched as a light appeared around her body and the clothes she requested materialized around her and smiled at the good fit. "Oh thank you thank you thank you . . . ." She went on and on until he put his hand on her shoulder .  
  
" It is quite alright, now then, we should be off if you want to spend more time with your family." He watched as she shook her head vigorously. " Alright, now tell me where you live," Gohan asked her gruffly.  
  
" At a dojo, in Tokyo, Japan." She replied.  
  
********************  
  
Hikaru let Gohan pick her up into his arms and waited while he flew her to her home which she has long since seen. He flew her to Tokyo in much less than a minute after lifting her. They had long since past West City, Satan City, and the Paozu mountains, and Gohan could feel the ki of Krillen and Yamcha flying toward him. However, they were to slow to keep up but that was to be expected had one known of th e difference of powers.  
  
As they arrived there Hikaru pointed out her family's dojo to her new friend, and he obligingly flew there, although much slower, o he wouldn't pass the building. Hikaru squealed in excitement as they touched down only a few steps away from the door.  
  
" Thanks Gohan! " said the fiery woman as she gave him a small hug before quickly walking up to the door and knocking in a loud, yet innocent way that only she could manage. She was starting to choke as her brother Kakeru had opened the door and, upon seeing his smaller sibling , he started hugging her conciousness away. "Come on Kakeru, let go, I can barely breathe. . . " Hikaru had to gag these last few words out, and it worked because he let go and started shouting.  
  
" Masaru, Satoru! Hikaru is back!!" Kakeru screamed this with such a passion he did not seem mto notice Gohan contemplating whether to leave or stay and chat for awhile. However, one must also wonder if Hikaru's youngest brother, though still older than her, even noticed Gohan.   
  
Hikaru listened as her other brothers ran so hard she was sure one had run through a wall. She also braced herself as she saw them come towards her and embraced her with the strength that could equal that of professional bodybuilders. She sighed and calmly said, " Get off me I can't breathe!" They backed off wondering where she had been all of this time. One could see that they were about to ask when Gohan cleared his throat.  
  
The three brother stopped their fussing over their little sister and gaped at they young man who was clothed in black and donned scars all over his body, they also noted a beautiful looking ring on his hand. Yet even its beauty seemed badass while the young man wore it. However, only Satoru saw the anger and betrayel that lay deep within the mans eyes. They seemed to be hidden away from all and it scared Satoru that his sister knew him. But, all were suprised, except Hikaru who only listened, when he spoke.  
  
" Miss Shidou, I hate to interrupt this, joyful, reunion " the three men noticed how he said joyful with distaste, " But I must be going, for I have some business to take care of," He started walking away when Hikaru shouted after him.  
  
" Gohan! " She waited until he turned around before resuming her small speech, "Can you come to dinner later?" She could only watch and be slightly suprised when he smiled genuinely before answering.  
  
" I see no problem to that, however, may bring someone with me?"Gohan replied and asked. He watched as she simply smiled. Though her elder brothers started to frown at this conversation occuring between their little sister who was about seventeen and this man who had to be at least nineteen.  
  
" Of course. See you at later, bye." She watched as he nodded and walked away, if only for the act of being relaxed he took his time. Hikaru realized about ten minutes later that she had forgotten to tell him the time that dinner was. She sped off in the direction of his ki, which was miraculously still in Tokyo.  
  
********************  
  
As Gohan walked he sensed Yamcha and Krillen coming towards him, and slowly powering up as well. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at the both of them amusingly, most of the amusement came out of the fact of that they were even weaker than in the cell games.  
  
" Who are you ?" Krillen shouted menacingly, well as menacing as a midget in orange clothes can sound. Yamcha hovered slightly behind him as if scared of what the dark man could do.  
  
" Who am I is a very good question, " The two weakest of the Earths special forces only watched as the man in punk clothing laughed at them condescendingly. "I am a very old friend of yours, and quite frankly I am disappointed you don't remember me."  
  
"Gohan!" Yamcha screamed in horror of realization, then, while still trembling , got into a stance. Krillen did the same as the scarred bandit and slid into a defensive stance. Gohan only smirked and started to walk away from them, after all, he had to get ready for the dinner. One could see the confusion that showed on the two weak fighters' faces when Gohan Daimo walked away.  
  
" Where are you going!" Yelled the foolish Yamcha who was known for being a cocky idiot. "Too scared to face us aren't you?" Krillen wondered if Yamch even sensed the magnitude of Gohan's ki.  
  
Annoyance was visible on the demi-saiyan's face as he answered, "No, I was going to give you more time to live," Gohan paused as he sensed that Hikaru had just arrived when he started talking, however, nothing was going to stop his revenge, "however, I will give you four days instead of the week I was going to give you. Besides, I need to save my energy for the tournament." WHile one might have thought that he would have killed them there, but he would put fear into them first, and from the looks on their faces and in their eyes he knew that phase one was complete for these two.  
  
" You wouldn't, you're too pure!" Krillen said thinking that he had a point.   
  
" You'll find that out in four days, also, tell everyone that I am back." Gohan then walked in Hikaru's direction after they flew away, he gave a small smile as the hatred faded away from his eyes, "What do you need Hikaru?"  
  
She snapped out of her wonder on who those two guys were and turned to him and smiled. "I was going to tell you that dinner is at seven, okay? Who were those two guys?"  
  
"They are old friends." He looked at the sun and said, "I have to go pickup my guest if it alright with you?" He looked into her eyes for assurance. She nodded, so he said, "Well, bye Miss Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru smiled and said bye, and watched as Gohan flew away. " I ought to go and make dinner!''  
  
********************  
  
As Gohan sped off toward his former home he contacted his brother telepathically, / Hey Goten! /  
  
/ Yeah nii-chan? / Goten thought with enthusiasm.  
  
/ I'm on earth and heading towards you./ Gohan could sense the shock and excitement that went through Goten's mind. He almost laughed at the innocence of his brother.  
  
/ Really!? /  
  
/Yeah, in fact I'm already right by the house / Gohan sent this telepathic message as he landed by the door of his old home.  
  
********************  
  
An:Yeah this only took a few days ! Also , another reminder that you don't have to sign in to review! And my last note is that , as a favor, if you catch spelling errors or I forgot to space please tell me the word and/or paragraph 


	7. Overprotective

Disclaimer:I own fifteen dollars and a shirt, but not DBZ. I wish I owned Gohan, he was so cool before the highschool bit in the series too.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 6  
  
********************  
  
Chi-Chi had spent the past seven to eight years taking care of Goten and trying to make sure that Goten never heard of his brother, because then she would have to tell him about his brother. She never wanted her second son to be the like her first one, even though she had disowned Gohan so he wasn't really her son after all, she even made so that he didn't study. Which may have been a bad move on her part since Goten had been born with his father's thick-headedness. But, unlike Goku, Chi-Chi would often tell herself, he won't be killed by his elder brother. And, even though he might find out she wouldn't tell.  
  
One thing that seemed to have amazed her, or rather, left her confused, was when she had seen her child looking through an old family album. She had only kept it because of the fact that it had several of the pictures with Goku, this occured because he couldn't figure out how to use it. Anyway, she had seen him looking at a picture of Gohan that she had forgotten to throw out, she was about to ask him if he knew who that person was, when she saw him whisper something she couldn't make out and put the picture back into the album and placed the old album back on a shelf.   
  
She had hoped that he didn't know who that monster was, and that he merely assumed that it was his father when he was younger. Chi-Chi did, after all, talk non-stop about him when she got into one of her rants about him, this happened often, and she was unaware that he had no yearning to learn about his father, but rather, wanted to know about his brother. Though he would never voice his opinion in fear of being hit up-side the head with a frying pan. Chi-Chi would stop at no means to make sure that he knew as little as possible about his brother.  
  
Chi-Chi thought that she had gotten her point across when, one day, he just stopped talking to her about his brother and often spent his time outside meditating. It had never occured to her that he might have found a valueable source of information about his brother, particularly the brother in question. She had, however, caught him talking to himself outside or in his room, she only thought that he had made up an imaginary friend like he had when he was younger, the last one had, "died due to leukemia contracted from a bad apple," as her second son Goten had put it oh so pleasantly before.   
  
She had even heard him say, "brother," and, "Gohan," but shrugged it off as his pitiful attempts to meet his brother. She felt sorry for her son but for never meeting his brother but placed all the blame onto Gohan, as she usually did, for running away like a coward and leaving them here alone. It was quite pitiful that she had no idea that Goten had been talking to the 'evil' Gohan, and that Gohan did not really 'run away' but made a tactiful retreat. After all, he was coming back for his counter-attack, but she didn't know that.   
  
  
  
*********************  
  
As Hikaru arrived upon her home and dojo she noticed that it was rather quiet, so she felt for her brother's ki patterns and noticed that they were inside at the kitchen, or dining room rather, depending on how one might look at the situation. Upon having this information revealed to her she opened the door and headed past the living room and into the kitchen. She had taken her time and walked very silently so as not to disturb her elder brothers' conversation, but to still get to the kitchen so that she might be able to cook. She was about to open the door when she heard . . .  
  
" I don't like him! " Miss Shidou heard her middle brother Masaru tell her other brothers. "Did you even see him!? He looked like some gangster and he carried a sword that did not look ornamental and he had scars all over his body!"  
  
" But he saved Hikaru-chan and brought her home, he didn't try to kill her and he didn't take advantage of her." This came from the more calm, yet also eldest of the three brothers, and that wasn't all he had to say,"I didn't know that you judged people so quickly." He said this a bit scoldingly, but it was devoid of any condescendence.  
  
" Yeah man, he saved Hikaru-chan and that's all it takes to be on my good side." This was her youngest elder brother and he seemed to have developed a liking toward Gohan Daimo. "And besides, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover as Hikaru-chan says" This was just one of the ways that Hikaru seemed to have affected them, hell, her innocence often affected people around her. She was an angel to those who both needed it or not.  
  
Hikaru was suprised that her brother would have been so quick too judge another, but he always was the most protective of her. Once, he had even given a kid a bloody nose for just stealing one of her pencils, though she gave him a gentle lecture afterwards and apologized to the boy, they had become friends soon afterwards and both Masaru and the boy became friends as well.  
  
But one shouldn't be so quick to judge Masaru either, if one knew what hardships he had gone through. When he was eight, Satoru was eleven, and Kakeru was six, Hikaru barely four, their father had left them. Kakeru and Hikaru were to young to really know or care what was happening and Satoru took it all in stride and took responsibility of the family into his hands. Their mother died later, when Hikaru was eight and Satoru was fifteen. Satoru got a job and provided for them, as did Kakeru and Masaru when they reached that age. Masaru took it the worst and often yelled in rage at his father whom sent them five dollar bills for their birthdays, at least when Hikaru wasn't near. Several times he even swore to himself that he would kill the man whom made Hikaru fatherless and their mother not so adept at living.  
  
After Kakeru had told Masaru about not judging Gohan without getting to know him first, HIkaru made herself noticed by opening the door and giving them all a smile. "Hello Satoru-chan, Kakeru-chan, Masaru-chan!" She chirped to them in hopes of getting them into better moods, especially Masaru. Needless to say, she was in no way failing at her target mission of happiness.  
  
"Hello Hikaru-chan," all of her protective brothers said in unison before Kakeru asked an important question . . . " So," he started, getting the whole family's attention,"What are you going to cook for dinner Hikaru?" This caused a comical sweat drop to occur on the other two brothers' faces, and one could see a bit of their annoyance in his trying to make that sound important.  
  
********************  
  
/Yeah, in fact I'm already right by the house / As soon as Goten heard these very rare words inside of his mind he raced out of his room as quickly as he could without breaking anything and ignored the suprised gasp that spewed from his mother's mouth as she watched him almost fly to the front door. Goten sensed his mother's confusion but found that seeing his brother up close was more important than explaining his haste to his mom.  
  
As soon as he reached the door he stopped, so that he might catch his breath and straighten his attire, which consisted of green sweatpants and a sky blue shirt. As he self-proclaimed himself ready he opened the door and tackled his brother, or rather, tried to, as Gohan had caught him and was currently holding him in his arms. Goten was speechless at how cool he thought his brother was, he was caught off guard when he heard the ever familiar voice speak. Though this time it was much more clear. . .  
  
One could see the happy glint in Gohan's eyes as well as the big smile he especially reserved for those closest, much like the one he had given Hikaru when she asked if he could go to dinner. "I take it that you are glad to see me." Gohan lightly laughed at how his brother started nodding his small head vigorously, causing his Goku-like hair to flop everywhere. Goten then hugged his brother as if he would never see him again.  
  
" Yeah I have onii-chan, I am so happy I finally get to meet you upclose." Goten said, causing Gohan to shake his head slightly at how cliched it sounded. Then came the question that Goten had been pondering on, " Why are you here nii-chan?" He said this as he lifted his head off of Gohan's shoulder.  
  
" Actually I came here to both destroy the Buu guy that's been threatening the earth lately, and see you as well. But don't worry, I plan on spending a lot of time with you first, and then more after," Gohan Daimo watched as his younger demi sayain brother's eyes brightened and he started making quick and profuse nods of his head. "Also," Gohan said stopping the round of nods," I was invited to dinner today and I was wondering if you would like to come."  
  
"Of course!" Goten would have said more but he was quickly interupted by a shrill voice coming from the one person that he had forgotten.  
  
"Of course not!" Came Chi-Chi's shrill shriek. She would not have her son conversing, let alone eat, with this monster! One could see a couple of veins pop up on her forehead if they looked past her veil of hair and make-up. Goten and Chi-Chi watched as Gohan merely scoffed at her and started floating while still carrying his younger brother.  
  
"Listen, 'mom'," Gohan said in a very bored tone, " I would love to chat and catch up on old times as I know you want to," He smirked slightly at the buld in her forehead veins. "But my brother and I have a dinner party to attend and I would prefer not to be late." With this he shot into the air leaving an enraged and stunned Chi-Chi miles away and Goten laughing on his shoulder.  
  
When they were almost at Hikaru's house, as it was six forty at the moment, Gohan stopped and reached into his bag of infinite senzus and broke one in half and ate one half. "Goten, I need you to eat this half okay? I know it will fill in part of your stomach so that you eat as much as a human, but a least then we won't eat them out of their house."  
  
"Okay Gohan!" Goten said enthusiasticly since he had always wanted to taste what a senzu bean was like, as he was never allowed for his mother's fear of having her little baby start fighting like his father. And as Goten ate the bean he realized that it was kind of bitter and one could see the weird face that Goten made at the taste as well as the face that showed that his stomach felt over half-way full.  
  
" Kind of awkward isn't it?" Gohan asked his brother as they landed in front of Miss Hikaru's family dojo. /I perfectly understand how you feel Goten./ The younger hybrid merely smiled at his big brother as he started to ring the doorbell. Now, Goten expected to see some buff fighter that had scars like Gohan did, so he was rather shocked at the pretty girl whom had opened the door.  
  
"Hi Gohan, is that your guest, " Hikaru asked pointing at Goten, "He's cute!" This caused Goten to blush and look down, he had decided to just let his brother talk.  
  
"Yes, he is.'' Gohan replied pretty smoothily.  
  
"Well, come in. . . dinner is ready after all." Hikaru said cheerfully as she stepped aside and beckoned them into her home warmly.  
  
********************  
  
AN: Another reminder that you don' t have to be signed in but I would like for you to at least type in your author name, I would like to know who flames or compliments me after all. Also any suggestions in your reviews for the next chapter are welcome. Also, please look at my Left to insanity poem 


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer : All I own is this story of which each chapter's inspiration comes at different times, so don't hate me for being late on this chapter.Also, I give you the Kirby dance! (") . . . ( " ) . . . (")  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 7  
  
********************  
  
Hikaru's three brothers watched as their sister came back into the kitchen with her friend and his guest. They were all situated in a way that Hikaru and Gohan would be on other ends of the table, though his guest would be next to him, after all, they did not want to seem rude. One could see the suprise on their faces when they saw that Mr. Daimo's guest was a child, though they shrugged it off thinking that he was Gohan's son, by the way that Gohan held him in his arms.  
  
As the two saiyan brothers took their seat, Hikaru left to get the food that she had prepared for the dinner. Though to the amazement of the three brothers of Miss Shidou, Gohan broke the silence, "So Goten," he started off in hopes that he could get the attention of his brethren," how would you like some clothes other than what your mother picked?" This seemed to catch the attention of the Shidou brothers.  
  
Goten looked up at his brother with a glint of happiness in his eyes," Really? Ooh, can I have clothes like yours but with sneakers?" He said in hopes that his brother would have enough money to buy it for him.  
  
"Sure, just watch." As Gohan Daimo said this he put his hand on Goten's shoulder and a faint glow could be seen, as Goten was small and did not require much energy to cover a small body. As the glow faded, one could see both the more fitting clothing on Son Goten, and the Shidou brothers looking like fish with the way that they had their mouths in an 'o' shape. One could see the obvious shock in their faces as they saw something thought impossible.  
  
" Thanks Gohan!" Goten said to his brother as he looked at his comfortable black clothing and shoes. One could see the growing amazement directed toward his cool brother. Gohan leaned over a bit and ruffled his smaller brother's hair in a brotherly show of affection. Masaru noticed this as something that he and his brothers did to Hikaru when she was younger, though they still did it, just not as often as they used to. He saw this and started to wonder if he was wrong about Gohan Daimo.   
  
" No problem, Goten." Daimo replied almost nonchalantly, as there was an underlying contentment thaty few could see under his rude mask. Gohan almost smiled as he saw Hikaru walk over to them with the food. There were many courses of food and he was suprised that she could balance them so easily, one could tell this by the slight wince he made as she strolled over to them.  
  
"It all looks so delicious Miss Shidou." Gohan said this after she had put all of the food down so as to not make her drop any of it. However, he was able to make her blush a little, which did not go unseenby her ever-watchful protective brothers. They each made some sort of angry remarks in their minds, but Masaru was thinking nof gouging out the demi-sayains eyes, while then other two were thinking less violent, but still painful, thoughts.  
  
Hikaru smiled at his compliment, one of her ice-melting dark-brightening smiles and he had to fight the great urge to blush, Goten was not so lucky and blushed rather brightly. This same smile also stopped the three brothers' plans of pain that were directed toward the hybrid. Yes, her smile and eyes could possibly be her greatest weapons or defenses that she could ever have, though one who had the honor of seeing such a sight would not have to be told this. One of the many wonders of the world, as some might say.  
  
" Thank you Gohan, but please, from now on just call me Hikaru okay?" she said to him cheerfully, "titles make me kinda nervous, or even embarrassed. She gave another smile as he smirked and nodded at the same time. "Anyway," Hikaru Shidou started again, "Let's dig in!" She, Gohan, Satoru, and Masaru got theirs slowly, and all but Gohan sweat dropped as Goten and Kakeru both shoveled food onto their plates, though Goten got a bit less than Kakeru, it was still less than half of what he would usually get. Kakeru had almost as much as a shild sayain, though one who knew of a sayains eating habits would applaud his metabolism. The rest, even Gohan, got big, but still normal sized dinners. After all, one must think, he doesn't want her to go poor trying to feed an alien.  
  
" So, Gohan," Masaru started, looking toward the man," Who is the child with you?" He pointed toward Goten, ignoring the stares that were being directed toward him. He waited as Gohan chewed his food and swallowed.  
  
" Well," the older hybrid said, "he is my brother Goten," Gohan said , he was about to continue but he was interrupted by his brother who, up until now, had been uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
" I think," Goten started but noticed all of the gazes that were currently locked on him, he looked toward his brother, Gohan for approval and smiled at the kindly nod.   
  
/ Go ahead Goten, I'm here. /  
  
/ Thanks, nii-chan. /  
  
"I think, that Gohan is my dad, even if by blood we are brothers." He saw that everyone had a shocked face, even Gohan seemed a bit emotional. "After all, I never knew my real daddy, and Gohan has always taught me about stuff, and he has always protected me. I wouldn't even know about life outside my mothers house if it wasn't for nii-chan." Goten started to tear up, but dried his tears and stayed silent while all others in the room gathered their thoughts.  
  
/ You aren't mad are you nii-chan? / Goten thought to his brother in hopes that ohan would not be mad or angry at him, though one would think that after years of being in his brother's head he would not have to ask. He was not expecting the answer to his question.  
  
" I'm honored Goten." Hikaru watched Gohan's unmasked face and almost gasped atthe emotion she was able to see at the moment, and all watched as Gohan drew a breath,"I honestly don't know what to say Goten, but I am truly happy that you can see me in that way.  
  
/Thanks nii-chan./  
  
/No, thank you./ Gohan had lived his life hateing his father because he was never there when he cried for company, or when his mother often screamed and cried for her husband to come-back. He never knew that his brother loved him so much even though he was never there. But Goten seemed to have heard this part of his thinking, and decided to interrupt his brother once again.  
  
/ But you were there, if not physically but spiritually and mentally/  
  
/ Again, thank you Goten./ The rest of the dinner went on without much incident, the brothers found out how and where Hikaru was saved, and why Gohan was there in the first place. They were even informed on what a saiyan was and how his and Goten's births came about. In a way, Gohan felt like this was the only kind of people he could even consider family. Aside from Goten of whom he was actually starting to consider his own son. Piccolo and Dende as well but they were more of a father and best friend to him, but these people were like his old 'friends' were to his father. Friends that one could tell anything, people you had to protect. After dinner Hikaru offered the Daimo and Son a place to stay. They accepted.  
  
********************  
  
Only two days left till the World Martial Arts Tournament, where he would destroy the evil being named Buu. Buu what a strangely pathetic name, in fact Gohan felt a pang of pit for what he was going to do to the pink bastard. He had spilled all of his secrets to the Shidous with the exception of his hate for his father. After all, why ruin a perfectly good evening?  
  
Gohan was currently napping in the sun on the grass with his brother, much like the way that his father had done with him before he died,Gohan suddenly had a sense of fore-boding when he thought of this. Would he die? Would he have to make Goten fight? All of these questions seemed to be plaguing his mind as he lay ther with Goten's head on his chest. He didn't even hear Hikaru come up behind him.  
  
" Hi Gohan!" Hikaru said happily, as if she were untouched by the evils of the world, and maybe she was.  
  
" Hello Miss Shi- Hikaru." Gohan said this in a somewhat friendly way. Hell, he knew he loved her, or else he wouldn't have given a damn. Amazing how even the happiest thoughts made him only come up with more questions, and fewer answers in his view.  
  
'' What's bothering you?" Hikaru asked Daimo, she was very good at reading the emotions of others and she knew something was up, she often hid her own pain when she saw others were hurting. She could read his eyes, even as masked as they were and frowned seeing helplessness in the man that had always known what to do since she had met him,   
  
"Nothing that I should burden you with, though I would like to talk to you about how you are so scared." He looked at her and gave a small smile that seemed to make her heart beat that much faster, "Though I am honored that you would set aside your own pain and hurt to see to my needs, yours are more important." She looked at him suprised that he actually asked her, noone other than her brothers ever asked her what she needed and she felt somehow elated.  
  
" I. . .I really think that you should reconsider going after Buu, I really don't think that Goten, or . . even I could stand losing you. I already lost my parents, I don't want to lose someone else." By this point he felt a bit guilty for making her cry, but, she has to know this. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him, which was a bit awkward considering that he was still in a resting position with Goten on him. He stared into her eyes and started.  
  
" Hikaru, losing people is just a part of life, every time you lose someone you get a wound that takes time to heal," she could see his open wounds through his eyes, though they seemed a bit different, " but everytime that you heal you become that much stronger." Seeing that she was starting to calm down Gohan decided to somewhat change the subject, "As for Buu, I gaurentee you that he will not win, and that you and your brothers may be able to sleep peacefully again."  
  
Hikaru was astonished that he would be able to help her so much, she felt as if a ton was lifted from her burden. "Thank you, Gohan, really." She decided to leave, and she missed his whisper of, "And I won't leave you and Goten here."  
  
After she left he decided that he would contact Piccolo and Dende throuh telepathy.  
  
/ Guys?/  
  
/Yes/ /What do you need kid?/ Came the two replies.  
  
/ I got Goten with me and I got to start his training, will you help? I have this feeling that I won't be here much longer./  
  
/ Don't even think like that kid/  
  
/ I can't help it, besides I don't want Goten to be helpless when I die /  
  
/ If you die, not when /  
  
/ Of coures Piccolo, if . . ./   
  
********************  
  
An: I know that this chapter was crap and I have no excuse. HOWEVER, if anyone know of or can find a fic I am looking for .  
  
It has 19+ chapters ,  
  
It is centered around a romance between Gohan and Hotaru when Gohan goes to the Sailor Moon world for some reason or another.  
  
Gohan is cool and not a geek.THe sailor senshi try to kill him but they can't. this is attempted once or twice. At some point Hotaru is nearly raped by an old man she knew and Gohan saves her. PLEASE I HAVE TO KNOW WHERE I CAN READ IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Easy Win

Disclaimer : All I own are this fic and the fifty some-odd reviews that go with it. but not DBZ. I am up to a hundred dollars though.  
  
AN : If you know about the fic mentioned in the last chapters AN, please include category and/or author and/or rating.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 8  
  
********************  
  
" Goten wake up now." Gohan said soothingly to his younger sibling, as he slowly sat up from his resting position. He watched as his brother also sat up and shied away from the sun's merciless glare at his eyes. Goten stood up and stretched his sore muscles, they had, of course, cramped when he had stood up. Gohan Daimo watched his brother turn around before he too stood up and ruffled the aforementioned younger brother's hair before he resumed talking, "How would you like to recieve special training?"   
  
This prospect seemed to interest the younger demi-sayain's mind as he put on a rather thoughtful face before he started to rub his head. He seemed to be in a great amount of pain as he knelt down next to Gohan's knee.  
  
" Are you okay Goten?" Gohan said very worried that something might be happening to his brother that he could not stop. " What's wrong?"  
  
Goten looked at his only brother and replied simply, "I think I thought too hard." He said gravely, and Gohan looked to be holding back a smile. "What kind of training?" He said finally.  
  
Gohan could hold it no longer and smiled at his brother, " I simply want to teach you how to fly, and maybe even shoot some ki blasts, and, if you wish, I could even help you become a super sayain." He watched his brother's eyes light up so much that he seemed to be a forty-watt light bulb. " Also, " he continued, "I want to make you a little bit smarter." He saw the look of dread fill his brother's face and immediately understood what Goten was thinking. "And no, it will be nothing like mother's teaching."  
  
Goten, again, turned into a light bulb. "Ok, how about we start now?" Goten said this anxiously while waiting for his brother to do something. "I can't believe that I can finally learn how to fly like you can."  
  
" No Goten, first, we shall go to Hikaru and tell her where we will be going, then, we are going to go to Piccolo and Dende for your training." Gohan explained calmly, hoping that his brother caught all of it while he was hopping up and down. Gohan still didn't know what to do about Goten thinking of him as his father, but he wouldn't treat him any differently because of it.  
  
" Okay nii-chan!" Goten replied happily as he drug the nonchalant Gohan with him to the Shidou residence faster than humanly possible, though that really shouldn't be so suprising now should it?  
  
Suddenly Gohan felt a rather disturbing and powerful ki heading toward them, albiet slowly though, "Goten do you trust me?" He said urgently, at his sibling's nod he continued, "Go to the Shidou's house quickly," He saw his brother slightly worried at his tone and realized something, "You don't know how to sense ki do you? Well, I will just have to teach that to you as well, now please hurry, I sense a great power coming and I can't power up without hurting you." Daimo watched his brother smile and speak.  
  
" But Gohan . ." Goten started but was cut off gently by his father figure.  
  
/ Please, I don't want you to get hurt and you should know by the stories I've told you that I can take care of myself , but I'm not sure about you, so please. / Gohan telepathically told his brother before giving another rare smile, a reassuring one at that, and flying into the sky as the demented ki-weilding monster arrived.  
  
" Where is Hikaru?"   
  
********************  
  
Buu was training when he sensed that the obnoxious girl that he had gotten rid of seemed to reappear. He was, at first, shocked, but his gaping mouth quickly turned to a smirk a he thought of different ways to kill her. Only this time, with his own hands, and only the kais know how torn up the girl would be after he was through.  
  
He was several times more powerful than he was thousands of years ago, and that fool in the afterworld helped him to be strong enough to break his seal formed by the kais years ago. Because, the death of a kai resulted in the seal growing weaker, and him groing stronger.  
  
After he had escaped he immediatly created millions of youkai from himself and sent them to the deepest reaches of space, after all, how can one rule without an army? Ah the bliss of being powerful.  
  
Currently though, he started on his way to one of his dragons. As he reached a cluster of mountains he used his energy to evoke a multi-colored dragon, with a white under-belly and red scales. It also had blue wings and green eyes and claws, its breath was a purple colored lightening surrounding a white-flame.  
  
" Ah, my favorite underling, I need you to get someone for me." Buu stated toward the dragon whom was several hundred times bigger than he was.   
  
''Yes master."  
  
********************  
  
" Hikaru!" Goten yelled as he knocked rapidly on the door, " Please open up!" He wanted to be near Hikaru as she gave him the same comfortable feeling as Gohan did, though a little more feminine. He was about to knock again when Hikaru opened the door with rather worried eyes.  
  
" What's wrong Goten?" She said soothingly, hoping to calm him down, then she noticed that he happened to be alone. "Goten, where's your brother?" She said feeling scared for Gohan Daimo. Which, she told herself, is strange since I know how powerful he is before he goes to the next level.   
  
" He. . .he told me to come here after a big dragon came, he said that he could handle himself but he was worried about me." Goten said, almost in tears by the sense of foreboding that was in the pit of his stomach and seemed to still be sinking. He knew something bad was going to happen, and it was a feeling that he couldn't shake off.  
  
Hikaru gasped, having known about the dragon as it was with Buu as he attacked her and her family while they were still at their vacation, so luckily, their home and tokyo were spared from his and his youkais' wrath. She heard her brothers behind her and knew that they had heard.   
  
" Hikaru, we should just wait for Gohan to come back, he trusted us with Goten, his only brother, so we should trust him." This was told from Satoru, the most mature of the brothers, to Hikaru, as he had seen, as well as the other brothers, that she was contemplating helping him. This could be seen by the clenching and unclenching of her fists.  
  
She seemed to calm down but that didn't stop her from being worried. She sent out her ki sensing and was amazed at how Gohan was handling the situation.   
  
********************  
  
The dragon blew his breath of the three elements mixed with unholy lightening, and watched it fully consume the human before him. The dragon started to laugh before he saw the human, though the huiman now had short blonde hair and green eyes. If the dragon could sense ki like hi master, he would have run. Unfortunately, it instead lunged at Gohan with its claws.  
  
Gohan stopped the attacks with only his pinky, and his ki shield had protected his clothes, though he could always make more with ki. After this started to get boring to him he drew his sword, and smirked greater than the prince of all sayains himself. He lunged forward and muttered, "Hell's blade." His sword acquired a red aura just before he struck. The dragon then did something akin to imploding, screaming for the assistance of its master, and shrieking in pain. All that remained was a giant pool of greenish blue blood.  
  
Gohan swung his sword andflung all of the blood on it into the pool before vaporizing the blood, no need to let someone get sick right? All he could say was, " Pathetic." While it was no hassle, he was afraid of hurting Goten with his power. He also knew that Hikaru might be a little taken aback from the power. He sighed a little and headed toward the Shidou residence.  
  
********************  
  
The Shidou brothers were a bit suprised when a barely tired Gohan walked through the door and looked at Goten, "Hey Goten, you ready to go to Kami's Lookout?" Gohan looked around and saw Hikaru's worried and excited eyes, he still thought that it was amazing that she could show just as much emotion as Goten, if not more so.  
  
" I'm alright Hikaru," he said softly as he looked her kindly in the eyes. The worry was gone, but the excitement and anxiousness remained. Gohan sighed yet again, " Would you like to come with us? Your family is invited as well if they want."  
  
Each of the brothers shook their heads no but Hikaru walked forward and said," Really? Thanks, I really would like to talk to Piccolo without fainting this time." She said this smiling and walked outside with him and Goten. She held Goten and Gohan held her. Goten fell asleep on the way there as well as Hikaru.   
  
All the while Gohan couldn't help but think,' This is my son and a woman I love, I feel as if my world is entirely complete. I feel so, fulfilled and happy.' His thoughts ceased as he landed softly on the lookout.  
  
/ Piccolo, I need a room with two beds in you please./  
  
/ Sure kid./  
  
********************  
  
AN : Please help me with Ideas and the story. Again here are the infos I know on the story I'm looking for. It is not Just like you  
  
a the title hollow existance has been given to me but I can't find it  
  
It has 19+ chapters ,  
  
It is centered around a romance between Gohan and Hotaru when Gohan goes to the Sailor Moon world for some reason or another.  
  
Gohan is cool and not a geek.THe sailor senshi try to kill him but they can't. this is attempted once or twice. At some point Hotaru is nearly raped by an old man she knew and Gohan saves her.  
  
Please give me the title and category and/or author and/or rating and/or story id  
  
The person who finds the right one will be mentioned in my next chapter and I will review all their fics signed in 


	10. Realization

Disclaimer : I own nothing but my fanfic. And I'm doing this fanfic instead of important homework.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 9  
  
********************  
  
Piccolo watched as his former pupil walked through the corridor to reach him. It did not take the twice fused namekian three seconds to see Goten being held gently by Hikaru Shidou, and Hikaru being held gently by his surrogate son. While he had thought that Gohan would probably choose her, he did not think that it would be so soon. After all, it had taken the other two sayains he had known years to figure it out, and one of them thought it was food.  
  
In short he was rather proud that his pupil was able to find another link to happiness in the dark abyss that had become his life. He did after all, deserve it, he had saved the world from both Cell, the evil android designed by Dr. Gero, and Bojack, just another bad guy after power and death. Though lesser known, everyone still hated him when he had saved their asses from that fire. One would only try to stop before they gave in and snorted at the z-gangs' selfish acts.  
  
He saw Gohan stop n front of him and nod curtly, while giving him a small smile which spoke books upon shelves upon wall to the namekian former guardian and evil tyrant, and not to forget part of the namekian warrior who had stalled Frieza.Piccolo silently smiled and nodded, just as his son had done not too long ago.  
  
/ Dende?/ Piccolo spoke in his mind, though it still retained the usual gruffness which could never leave him.  
  
/ Yes Piccolo? Is something the matter?/ Dende telepathically communicated back to the elder namek. While Dende knew that he should be more formal with the one who fused with the former guardian, he had known him for nearly eight years now. So in a way, formalities just became a dreadful burden on the both of them.  
  
/ Nothing is the matter kid. Is the room right by the hyperbolic time chamber clean and prepared for Miss Shidou? Gohan has just arrived from her home and seems to need a room for her./ Piccolo answered back, almost cracking a smirk at the young guardian of the earth and his worry.  
  
/ Of course, I have already gotten Popo to take care of all of the arrangements./ Dende said in his mind while using his Kami powers to get rid of a plague and stop an earthquake from doing too much damage.  
  
/ Thank you Dende./ Piccolo cut the link that he was using for his conversation. He got out of his daze and looked Gohan in the eyes.  
  
" Let's go kid." He said walking toward the corridor which led to the room of spirit and time, he knew that Gohan was following him so he didn't need to say anymore. Though, he was the boy's father in a way , so why not have some fun? He stopped just as they had reached the room and turned around.   
  
" I see that you're comfortable." Piccolo said motioned toward the two in his arms. He was not suprised that the boy did not blush, but he was suprised with his surrogate son's reply.  
  
Gohan looked at his father and didn't even bother to fight the smirk that came onto his face. " As a matter of fact, I am more comfortable than I have been in years." He saw the suprise and added, wven though he knew Piccolo thought it as well, "I know you don't expect me to blush, but tell Dende that I have no shame and I don't deny it."   
  
After Gohan said this he walked into the dark room and saw two beds on the left. He set the two sleeping figures onto the first bed softly and covered them with a blanket. Afterwards he walked to the other bed and slept peacefully, well, tried to, unaware that one of the figures had woken. In fact, the only people on the lookout that knew of the figure's awakedness was the person themself.  
  
********************  
  
Hikaru upon the silk bed holding Goten caringly, while subconciously running her hands through his hair in a soothing fashion for both herself and Goten. One could see this by the way that he smiled even more, which made Hikaru smile, she really liked this kid, and he looks so peaceful. She knew it would be awhile before she would sleep again. She did, after all, have quite a few things on her mind.  
  
Did, did he mean that, she thought, did he really mean what I think he meant? Why does that idea make me happy? I feel kind of warm when I think that way, why? Am I going to get any sleep with all of thes questions plaguing my mind? Why am I asking myself questions? She had no idea that she had said the last part out loud. Though she suspected when she heard a soothingly gruff voice. Though the voice was softened when directed toward her.  
  
Gohan had heard her last question and decided to answer her, " Maybe you just want somone to give you the answers. It is not uncommon to want to know about things that confuse you." Gohan said this while rolling around to a position in which he could face her and make eye contact. He saw in her eyes that she was embarassed and decided to help her again. " No need to be abashed, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said this with such sincerity that she really did stop blushing and looked him in the eyes, and suprised at what she saw.  
  
She had seen love, not a brotherly kind of love that she often recieved. Not a friendly love, like her friends Umi and Fuu had often given her, no, this was something far more deep. And with such magnitude she thought that an earhtquake had nothing on it. Suprisingly to her, she did not hate it, she did not feel the urge to let him down easy, or to even just lead him on. No, she wanted it, and, she realized, she felt the same way, and wanted to return the gaze. So she did.  
  
He saw it, how could he not, he did, after all, study her in a caring sort of way, as if he wanted to make sure she was real and not some figment of his imagination. He knew she meant to give it as well, so he nodded and got out of his bed. He could tell she was slightly confused, although it was in her ki pattern, he had been able to sense her emotions since she had visited him while he was resting with Goten that afternoon.   
  
He walked to the side of the bed that she was not facing and got into it. He shifted his position so that he was right behind her and facing the same direction as well. They were both on their left side as well. He wrapped his left arm around her stomach, and his right arm lay over her waist and over Goten as well. He then whispered in her right ear, "Sweet dreams, Hikaru." He felt her relax at his touch and slowly fall asleep.   
  
" If only I would live long enough to enjoy this to its potential." Gohan said to himself, knowing he would not live much longer, even though he thought it might not happen, his gut feelings never lied. He gave a sigh and slightly tightened his grip on his family, hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to leave the warmth that they gave his heart. And then he fell into the most peaceful rest he had felt in nearly eight years.  
  
********************  
  
Buu gave a sigh as he found out that his strongest dragon he had ever created had lost so easily to a strong ki weilder he had somehow not noticed. He felt humiliated that his stongest fighter just vanished from existance so frightfully fast.  
  
" I will not lose!" He screamed inside his chambers. He then created two beings that looked like the dragons, but human sized, one was azure all over with emerald eyes. And the other golden, with red eyes. He faced the azure one and said, '' Infinity, you are to enter the tournament along with myself," he turned to the golden one and spoke again," Kaiser, you are to mask your ki and hide in the shadows.  
  
One who saw them would see the gold sacales turn dull and then seem to absorb light as it turned into a darkl brown. Even Buu had a hard time seeing it in the bright room, " Go and train with each other, I will heal you before the tournament."  
  
Soon I will have this planet cowering at my feet, thought Buu, soon.  
  
********************  
  
All of the z-gang were currently in Capsule Corporation, their official meeting place, also there were the two women Chi Chi and Bulma. Bulma, like the rest of the people gathered in her home, greatly hated Gohan and wished that she had created a strong enough gun to hurt hium so that she could have caused him as much pain as the rest had. She lead a life full of regrets, but this was her greatest one.  
  
" So, what are we going to do?" Asked Tien, hopeing to hell they had a way to destroy an even stronger Gohan. After all, the whole z-gang had stopped training, with the exception of Vegeta, so that they could lead normal lives.  
  
" What can we do, Gohan has obviously become stronger than all of us put together, even since Vegeta reached the second level, you all sensed how easily he destroyed that dragon of Buu's yesterday without even turning into a super sayain!" This was told to everyone by the cowardly monk Krillen. Though he had a point, and everyone nodded their heads at him, even Vegeta.   
  
Yamcha decide on something," Hey why don't we all enter the tournament? After all, he won't be able to kill us or else he will be disqualified. At least that way we will live longer!" The whole z-gang nodded their heads but stopped when they heard Chi Chi talking.  
  
" What about my baby!? Who's going to help Goten? Oh no! My baby is being tortured and I can't do anything about it.!" Everyone sweatdropped at her crazy yelling and ignored her as they prepared for the tournament tomorrow.  
  
********************  
  
Goten woke up and saw an arm draped over him and Hikaru, he looked over to see that it belonged to his brother and father all in one. He saw the smile on Hikaru's face and another content smile on his nii-chan's face.   
  
I never saw him so tranquil, Goten thought to himself, then he saw the other arm around Hikaru, oh I get it now. He huddled into their warmth and fell back to sleep. Even in his sleep there was a knowing smirk on his face that seemed to say that he knew something noone else knew, and planned to keep it that way.  
  
********************  
  
AN : I finally got some romance in! Took me long enough. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and Outkast sayain for telling me that Hollow existance isn't here anymore, though I would like to contact the author or a site that has it if possible. you no longer have to look for the story. However I would like for all of you who have played Breath of Fire 3 to read and REVIEW a story called, "Retribution" It is angst and suspense after Ryu is turned into an adult. It starts as Garr is hunting him. Please the author is about to stop it for a while due to lack of reviews. If I forgot anything forgive me. Thanks 


	11. Relaxation

Disclaimer : I own nothing but a hundred dollars and a cloning machine.  
  
AN : I will cover the lessons as well as the signing up for the tournament. Read and please enjoy, I am missing a lot of important homework to type this.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 10  
  
********************  
  
Trunks trained strenuosly under his father, though not knowing the reason why, he had always had to train by himself with noone to keep him company. And while company was usually welcome, even with the training sessions with his tousan, Vegeta, which were quite a rarity. Although right now he was wishing that his father was training alone, since he was going rather rough today, as if something was irking him to no possible end. He had decided against complaing, having known about Vegeat's 'remedies' for pain, more pain, for quite a while now.  
  
The young crown prince finally decided that he was going to ask his father what was wrong with him, and why he wasn't taking it out on some pitiful human, as he had so graciously named the majority of the dominant race on this planet. Though if it disturbed his father he was more than prepared to power up and run like a bat out of hell, only if needed of course.  
  
" Tousan," Trunks started carefully, not knowing exactly how he was going to spit this out of his mouth,"How, . . why are you going so hard today? Is something going to happen or did mom make you stay on the couch again? Why does being on the couch annoy you so much? After all it is comfortable." Trunks, however, sometimes had lapses of ADD and went off on talking frenzies, if not stopped. And this time he was stopped by a fist planting itself firmly into his stomach.  
  
" You will learn in due time Trunks, in due time." Was all that Vegeta said before kicking his son and only heir out of the gravity room and continued his brutal training by himself. Leaving Trunks to wonder what he did wrong.  
  
" I only asked why he doesn't like the couch." Trunks said to himself in a rather confused manner. Before running of to continue his video game he had put on pause an hour ago.  
  
********************  
  
Hikaru woke up alone and she felt, for some reason or another, frightfully scared that the two demi-sayains were not with her. She sent out her ki-sensing ability and found out that they were outside, and that Goten's ki was a lot stronger than it was the day before. Though this knowledge did little to ease the insecurity that she knew was building within her.   
  
She got out of the bed and noted her clean clothes, which were black baggy pants and a loose red shirt, which had the words 'I don't suffer from insanity . . . I enjoy every minute of it'. She went into a fit of innocent giggles at how creative Gohan could be when he really wanted to be, she also realized he was one of the few people who would add that detail onto a magical shirt. She also noted that the red matched her hair.  
  
Hikaru walked through the corridor that led to the outside summit, where she knew that Goten and Gohan Daimo were currently training in some form or another. She passed the hyperbolic time chamber, though she had no idea what it was so it had little to no relevance to the story now does it? Hikaru Shidou then walked through the door that lead to the outside summit and saw the two half - humans.  
  
She watched as Goten slowly levitated and finally shot up several feet, and Goten would hav; shoved it in Trunks's face had his mother let him near Vegeta's family, thus keeping him from knowing who the little bastard was. He started to get the hang of it and commenced floating around, though not at all fast.   
  
" Gohan what if I fall when I'm flying?" Goten asked his older brother, hoping for some sort of comfort and reassurance. He found it fortunately. Gohan looked up and smirked fondly.  
  
" I will never let you get hurt, and I will always protect you. " Gohan paused to let his words sink in before he started again. "Also, you will most likely not fall, at least, not after we finish your training." Gohan said gazing into the eyes that show full admiration and renewed confidence. Gohan smirked again to himself, it was really fun to give his brother the skills that he himself possessed, it was in a way giving him that much more of a degree of assurance his brother would not be helpless after he was gone and dead.   
  
Gohan Daimo looked in the direction of his newest light in his life, the one which made his darkness bearable, Hikaru. She still amazed him with her innocence and personality. Yet right now that dodn't matter, as her dark red eyes, which were almost cromson, met his black eyes, still lost and somewhat chilling. Though his eyes were filled withmore warmth the longer he stared at her eyes, which were possibly one of her greatest features.  
  
" Hi Gohan! Hi Goten-chan!" She said happily, breaking what little tension could have possibly formed, which, as one should know by now, is one of her greatest talents. "What are you guys doing today?" She finished up looking at the slightly levitating Goten.  
  
'' Gohan-chan is teaching me flying and ki blasts!" Goten said enthusiastically, as he shot upwards. "See, watch what he taught me. "At this, Goten flew around more confidently now that he had gotten the hang of it and yelled out Piccolo and Gohan's signature move, " Masenko-ha!!" He shot out a greenish-yellow beam out of his hands, going almost faster than Hikaru could see. It was about to hit the lookout before Dende came out and swatted it away, this time much faster than Hikaru could see.  
  
" Wow Dende," Gohan said somewhat startled that the healer was so powerful now. "I am very impressed, have you been training? Last time we met you weren't even able to fly without getting tired." While his voice was still gruff one could easily see through the mask, weel, at least if one were currently residing on the lookout.  
  
" Of course Gohan, I am the god of the earth," Dende saw a way to make Gohan laugh, and took it,"Much like Son Goku is the scum of the earth." Dende chuckled at this while Gohan stifled a chuckle at this, making it come out as a snort.  
  
" Too true Dende, too true." Gohan Daimo said as he looked back toward Hikaru, as he was studying her he realized that he had forgotten something. "Dende, where did Goten's ki blast go?" This drew a shrug from Dende as he went to stop another plague.  
  
********************  
  
Yamcha had just bought a new car and was currently driving around. He had spent enough money on this baby than he did on food when Gohan, Goku and Vegeta were over. Though since Gohan 'killed' Goku, only Vegeta ever came over, and even that was rare, since it only happened when Bulma 'asked' him to . Yamcha would be going without food for a month because of how much it cost.  
  
However, the poor idiot didn't even see the ki blast coming untill it had destroyed his car and he was in a bloody sprawled position. All the money he had saved and then some was gone. And all he could say was . . .  
  
" What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
********************  
  
" Goten," Gohan started getting the attention of the air-borne child, "how would you like to take a break?" This made the boy so happy that he could now spend some more quality time with his brother. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot to concentrate on flying, and well, fell from his sixty foot height. When he noticed he yelled.  
  
" Gohan!! Help me please!" He thought that he was going to hit the stone ground of the lookout summit, when, about twelve feet from the ground his brother jumped and caught him. Recalling the short conversation that they had had earlier Goten blushed because of his ignorance. Like his brother had said . . .  
  
" I will always protect you" Gohan said, letting Goten down onto the ground. "Now if Hikaru wants to join us, I believe that we will be going into the city for a break." He looked at Hikaru for assurance, and also if she really wanted to go. Her eyes of course, told him that she agreed. "Well then, Goten, Hikaru, where do you two want to go to?" The two mentioned looked at each other and grinned.  
  
" The carnival!" They both yelled in unison, and Gohan Daimo couldn't help but smile genuinely at his 'family'. How could he ever deny his lights their desires? How could anyone deny them? It's impossible, Gohan told himself, it just isn't possible, at least not for me.  
  
********************  
  
After they had landed at the entrance to the carnival, Gohan spotted some people he would like to kill, and smirked ever so evily. There was Bulma, in all her ever-youthfulness, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Tien, Krillen, and a slightly burnt and downcast Yamcha, not to forget a certain son of a saiyan prince, Trunks Briefs. Gohan Daimo noticed that they were signing up for the World Martial Arts Tournament. They all seemed so happy and joyful, with the exception of an annoyed Chi Chi. He would ruin their little happiness. He planned to fear into their hearts and sign up for the tournament as well, if not ask Trunks to spend some time with him, Goten, an Hikaru.  
  
" Goten, Hikaru, if you would please, go in without me, I have some business to take care of and I don't want to keep you from your fun." Seeing their confused looks he merely said in a lighter, more gentle vocal quality, or tone if you please, "Really, I just saw the sign-up place for the tournament that's coming up soon. Besides, it shouldn't take me more than a few minutes." He saw their nods of consent, and, after they had entered, he walked over to the sign-up booth. He watched in amusement as all of them started to turn their heads to him in a very frightful manner. They were about to leave when he spoke to them.  
  
" Oh come on, I know that all of you want to catch up and chat. After all, why else would you be avoiding me?" He said condescendingly, along with a glare that nearly made Vegeta royally piss his pants. He turned to the man who was apparently writing down all of the entries, "Put the name Daimo, Gohan in the adult division." He waited as the man wrote it down.  
  
" Why are you here?" Bulma said fearfully though she was the only one able to speak. She could not sense the magnitude of power that Gohan held without powering up.  
  
" And where is Goten you thug!" Chi Chi exclaimed, blind with fury at the man who had 'stolen' her son. She pulled out her frying pan and swung it at him. He caught her wrist and squeezed hard, drawing the slightest amount of blood, making her whimper like the worthless weakling that she is.  
  
" Such a way to treat your own son, oh well, noone ever could make you have the slightest bit of manners." Gohan said toward her, then turned to Bulma. "I am here to sign up for the tournament and kill the monster Buu." After he said this all of the warriors and Bulma calmed down and gave a sigh of relief. He snorted at this and said a bit louder to make sure they all heard him,"I am not going to save you so get rid of that idea, I merely have to make sure that Goten doesn't live in fear of a more powerful being. I still plan to kill all of you, except for Trunks," he turned to the lavender haired boy and gave a smirk, "Would you like to come to the carnival with me and Goten? I'm sure that he would love to have you there to share the wealth of fun." He saw the boy's eyes light up and nod though his father and mother refused to let him go. Gohan could only shake his head at them. However, he had to give one last bit of advice, "Give him some fun and let him have friends, unless you want him to end up like me."  
  
Gohan was about to walk away when he turned again and looked past the open mouthed and terrified gang to the sign up[ guy, "sign up Daimo, Goten for junior competetion." And then he left and went to join his family at having a good time. Oh the joy of having power over old friends.  
  
" What did he just say about Goten!!!" Chi Chi yelled furiosly having to be held back from attacking Gohan and being killed by Yamcha and Krillen.  
  
********************  
  
AN: I have finally gotten CH. 10 out and I am so happy!! Also, I will be editing my abandonment prologue thing. Please review, and also, any links to find the HOLLOW EXISTENCE story on another site will be greatly appreciated. Also please review, I need more constructive criticism. This is my longest chapter yet, believe it or not. 


	12. Unforgotten

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragon ball z and I don't want to, though it would be cool to be able to get all of the stuff for free *drools*  
  
AN : I am going to cover the end of the little break that occurred in the last chapter and also the first date of Hikaru and Gohan and, due to a certain reviewer, and you know who you are, I am going to add Goku to the story. However, keep in mind that I do not like Goku, so don't expect them to get along, though. But he won't like him, he is still going to hate him, if not more so than before, just understand.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 11  
  
********************  
  
As Hikaru walked around the carnival she noticed that Gohan had just arrived to her and Goten after signing up for the tournament, she also noticed that he seemed a bit smug about something though it wasn't showing on his face, she could see it through his eyes. And even though it was none of her business, one must be curious on why he was acting ever so different than usual. She was about to ask him on what happened when she heard him talking to his little brother, and yet in a way son, in a persuasive tone that still retained some of the gruffness acquired from years of pain and only a sibling, friend and father figure as reasons to live.  
  
" Hey Goten?" Gohan started, hoping to gain the full attention of the youngest mamber of their group. This could be hard as he is a child, not only that, but also a child in a carnival. Fortunately, this attempt worked and Goten looked over at his brother that he had not noticed had arrived with them.  
  
" Yeah onii-chan?" Goten said in a questioning way, assuring Gohan Daimo that he did indeed have Goten's attention. Goten looked over at his brother and instantly saw the mischievious look in his eyes. This look seemed to make the younger of the two brothers slightly apprehensive, and with good reason too, as this look wasn't seen often in the eyes of the demi sayain. What he was about to say must have great importance.  
  
" How would you like to be in the junior world martial arts tournament?" He said, hoping that his brother would agree with enthusiasm. He was not disappointed at this.  
  
" Really onii-chan, can I really go to the tournament and fight?" Goten's eyes shined with an anxiousness which could only be rivaled by that of Hikaru's. Gohan smirked ever so slightly and gave his reply.  
  
" Yes you may, I have already signed you up, though, if anything happens, we can always take your name out of the tournament, so don't think for a second that you have to do this." Gohan said, starting off rather encouraging, but ending in a very comforting tone. He did not wish do force his son like figure into a fight he could not win, like his father had done to him. That was one of the things Goku did that made him hate his father all the more thoroughly, it was also very damaging to know that you lost a fight you were forced into. That had made Gohan Daimo lose much of what little personal pride that he had had before he left the planet for safety.   
  
He knew that Goten would not win his fight against Trunks that Gohan knew was inevitable in the Junior World Martial Arts Championship. Sayains had always been destined to fight with those at equal or stronger power and skill, and he knew that Goten was to be no exception to this matter. But, Chi Chi and Bulma had always kept their children and families away from one another, in hopes that there would be no fighting amongst them, them as in Goten and Trunks. They probably never even knew each other, and the thought that Bulma Briefs and Chi Chi Son were keeping them away from having a nice and fun childhood like Gohan had made him utterly sick to the stomach.   
  
" Of course not nii-chan, I would love to enter the tournament and fight with other people." Goten said, starting his hyper active rant. "Ooh it is going to be so cool to fight with other people and compete and all of the free food and all the cheering and-" Needless to say, Goten was very excited and it would take a dozen hounds from hell to keep him from that junior martial arts tournament. He was also interrupted by his brother  
  
" Okay Goten, you can stop now, you are going to pass out if you continue to talk so fast." Gohan was glad that he could make his brother's day, it seemed to light soft feelings in his stomach when he saw his brother like that.  
  
" Alright Goten!" Hikaru said cheerfully, happy for her small friend, " I bet that you're going to have a cool time fighting all of the other kids, maybe one might actually be a challenge for ya!''   
  
" Well the tournament is tomorrow, so after our little break we will train some more, only this time, Piccolo will help."  
  
At Goten and Hikaru's questioning looks towards him as they neared another part of the carnival he immediately replied, "Piccolo is very good at meditation and creating new techniques, we might be able to get your own signature move. You see, for example, I have the Masenko Wave, Piccolo has his Demon Ray, and Vegeta's is Final Flash." This seemed to interest Goten and Hikaru so they both asked a question.  
  
" Why do I need a special attack?" Goten asked with no small amount of genuine curiosity. He is a child nonetheless, but any sayain or other life form with sayain blood or characteristics will always be eager to know more about fighting and the such. "Why can't I just use Masenko like you?" Goten questioned.  
  
" And what is the difference between your attacks, besides the names?" Hikaru queried in hopes of being enlightened about the information.  
  
Gohan expected this and had already formed answers to their questions, "Well you see, a signature move is based off of one's strengths, like Piccolo's Demon Ray, it is very fast if used correctly and, while it may not be exceptionally powerful, it can penetrate most defenses. And Vegeta's Final Flash is based soley from raw power and energy. Mine is fast and powerful, but can not pierce defenses or armor unless enough raw pwer is used and just annihilates the barrier." Both lights in his life seemed to understand his reasons for this and accepted them.  
  
After seeing them both soak this information up he said," Now, how about we have some fun?"  
  
********************  
  
They had had a good time at the carnival and both Hikaru and Goten had used Gohan to get them several prizes, and it was needless to say that Gohan broke several of the strength testing devices in which you had to lift a sledge hammer and swing it down on to something. Goten had already created his own technique and had refused point blank to show it until the tournament.   
  
After the training Gohan told Goten to go to bed early, with the excuse that he needed to be rested up for the next day it was now about nine o' clock and Hikaru and Gohan were both looking at each other in the eyes, studying each other intently, as it was the first time that they had been alone since the night before. Gohan broke the silence with a question . . .   
  
"Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe see a movie or visit your friends and family before the tournament?" Gohan asked, hoping that she would agree and join him. She was one of the few people that he had left now, though since he met her his number was rising, he had come back to meet Goten in person and made her entire family that was left his friends. In fact, he wouldn't be suprised if her other friends would become his as well, Gohan Daimo considered this another of her many skills and charms, right along with making anyone her friend and bringing out the best in all of those around her.  
  
"Of course I will!" Hikaru said joyfully, ever so happy to finally go on a her very first date, and she wouldn't want anyone else with her other than Gohan. "Can we go to the concert being held in Tokyo?" Miss Shidou asked, hoping to be able to go somewhere cool. Besides, her favorite bands happened to be playing today and it started in an hour so she didn't have to be worried about time.  
  
" Nothing less for my tenshi." GOhan said as he swept her up into his arms in a bridal style that mimicked the way he held her when they had first met. He looked down at her beautiful crimson eyes and smiled knowing that no type of beauty could comnpare to the one he was carrying at this moment.   
  
"Let's go, I have a feeling that they aren't going to wait just for us." HIkaru said, almost wishing that they weren't going on a date with Gohan Daimo just so she could gaze into his dark abyss that is his eyes. Almost, but not quite. And with her words they were off, flying faster than a super sayin powered jet plane, if there ever was or will be one.  
  
********************  
  
To say that Umi and Fuu were worried out of their minds bodies and souls would have to be the understatement of the century, second only to, "Gohan had a slight dislike for his ex-friends and father." They had been on a vacation with their friend Hikaru's family when they were attacked.  
  
The one named Majin Buu had killed several people, and had injured many, as well as Umi and Fuu. However, this stopped as soon as they were injured as Hikaru Shidou had come to their rescue, by patching them up and shouting insults to the Buu creature, commenting on his cowardliness of having to cower behind his dragon as it destroyed buildings and killed many. When he was yelling at her for being a stupid girl, she had started saying things that had to do with him having a case of hemorrhoids or something not being right down 'there'. Buu had then sent her off somewhere and the two girls had been ill with anxiousness and had alreadyu thought her dead.  
  
" Come on Miss UmiI'm sure that Miss Hikaru wouldn't want us to be worrying over her! Come let us go and have some fun, I heard that there is going to be a concert tonight. I bet we can have lots of fun and maybe even see someone we know come on Umi." Fuu said hoping to lift her friend's spirits. It seemed to have worked.  
  
"Alright let's get ready and go." Umi said, getting back to her in charge type of attitude, this made the both of them smile, happy that one thing was back to normal. Umi dressed in her loose dark blue shorts and her regular blue shirt that was very tight, while Fuu dressed in baggy blue jeans and green shirt like Umi's though much more loose.  
  
They finished getting ready and left in Umi's blue Lexus, ready for their first trial of fun since their short friends abscence from their little group.  
  
********************  
  
From how their training was progressing, Buu could tell that the tournament was tipping into his favor every second. These two humanoid dragons that he had created not too long ago were becoming stronger every second, and unlike other creations of other evil guys, these two would never cause mutiny among his army. Nor would they ever assassinate him either.  
  
One might guess that that was impossible, that everything like this would surely turn on its creator. They were totally and infinitely correct, that would always happen, no matter who did it. But Buu had taken special precautions. As all beings were born with souls, he had taken there's from himself, so as he laid back, and they got stronger , when he brought them back into himself his power would increse tenfold if he fused with them just before the tournament. Which was what he planned to do, he said that the dragon would enter the tournament, he didn't say how.  
  
Another precaution that he had taken was that if either of them tried to touch him with any and all hostility, they would instantly come into him and become a part of him again, and he , of course would become stronger. As he thought of his genius, he could only feel an overwhelming confidence within himself, and a dark laugh was heard all around in what he liked to call his lair.  
  
"Life is good," Buu said to himself after he finished his chilling laugh.  
  
********************  
  
All of the Earth's Special Forces were having a pre-tournament party at Capsule Corporation, and most of the adults were chatting about how fun it is going to be and other such nonsense, having obviously forgotten about Gohan. What a bunch of dumbasses. The children, however, which consisted of Marron and Trunks were talking about Gohan. Well, Trunks Briefs was talking about how cool Gohan was when he saw him and how the adults wouldn't let him near the older boy, no man. Marron was basking in Trunks's awesome explanation of what little he saw of him.  
  
" . . . and then he said, "Give him some fun and let him have friends, unless you want him to end up like me." I don't know what he meant but the way that he said it was so cool." This was nearing the end of his story to her when all activities ceased as another voice was heard over all.  
  
" Hi guys!" it was , of course Goku. Also known as Kakarot, to all of the full sayains in the room. Though the only pure sayain there was a certain asshole named Vegeta.  
  
" Goku? " This was said by all except for the children who only resumed talking about there new hero. "Is that really you?" Yes, it was another moronic question asked in predictable unison.  
  
" Yeah guys, its me, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be entering the tournament and I get to be back for a whole day!" This drew many cheers from many soon to be dead people. One must wonder if they were drunk.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Umi and Fuu arrived at the short line to get tickets, as thousands had gotten theirs' days before hand. One of the few things that they noticed was that they had no money. Because, despite Umi's family financial superiority to her friends Hikaru and Fuu, she often forgot such things since she had met them. Both girls were disappointed and exasperated until they heard a voice that they had thought long gone.   
  
It was a soothing and soft voice. It was a voice that made everyone feel better about themselves and others, no matter what the conditions were. It was a voice whose tone screamed cheerfulness. That voice made both girls extremely happy and somehow doubtful, as if they were both hallucinating under stress. And that voice said . . .   
  
" Come on Gohan let's get tickets."   
  
********************  
  
AN: I started this chapter about a week ago but several school assignments had me pinned down to the part of my desk without a keyboard. But I didn't really get into it until a certain reviewer, (yk freak), said,"please don't turn out like the other good story writers (that write dbz) and bearly update" I know of several of these kinds of authors and authoresses that are very talented but barely work on it. I don't like those kinds, so I skipped some homework to do this, please be thankful as my history teacher will not. Also, I am adding Goku to the story, as per request by Cute_kitty2, but Gohan will not get along with him as long as I'm writing. Also, this is by far the longest chapter that I have done yet so please review my fanfic! 


	13. Even Deeper

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and a stolen wallet.  
  
AN:I have been busy with homework even on my spring break, but I bring you Chapter twelve. I finally saw My latest reviews and decided to dedicate this chapter to yk freak my one hundreth reviewer. So this is also a one hundreth review special. Also, this is my first pathetic attempt at a songfic, as brief as it may be. I am sorry it took so long.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 12  
  
********************  
  
Umi Ryuzaki and Fuu Houoji wheeled around to look at the source of the voice that they had long thought gone. Only to come to see their best friend hanging off of the arm of a scarred man with near dead eyes. They saw Hikaru giggling joyfully as she spoke to the man in a baggy pair of pants and a dark green shirt, his pants were black of course. He had on black, steel toed boots and a silver ring. The man only seemed to merely grin at the fiery red head that the two girls were gawking openly at. To Fuu, Hikaru's clothes were quite out of place, though Umi made no such observation. The notation that Umi had was very different, hers was that the man's being happy was out of place. They both silently agreed to go up there and get some information out of the two people. Besides, Umi thought that the man might have been the one who had taken their best friend away from from them.  
  
" Hey Hikaru!" Umi said, catching the attention of the two in front of them. Both girls noted that them man moved his arm into a more protective place upon the short girls shoulder. This somehow managed to anger the blue haired girl even more, the nerve of the dark man seemed to raise her own protective instincts towards her friend.   
  
Fuu took this oppurtunity to add her own two cents in to the conversation,"Hello Hikaru-san, I am so glad to see that you are safe." Fuu bowed and stood up after a couple of seconds. She smiled in a way that seemed obviously fake and forced toward Gohan, he was the only one to see the superficial taint to the females face. He also understood that she was trying to switch all of the attention to him, maybe to get some information and a sense of understanding. She was smart, and also calm unlike the girl who had addressed him before. She was, in fact, very intellectual and often serene.  
  
"Hi Umi, hi Fuu, how are you guys?" Hikaru said, moving reluctantly away from her date in order to give them each a hug, having forgotten to call and tell them that she had been brought back to the planet earth safely by Gohan. She looked downward, "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you guys I'm safe and back here." Remembering what had happened, Umi decided that she would interrogate on this particular topic of conversation.  
  
"What happened anyway Hikaru?" Umi asked not knowing about the answer that she would recieve from one of her best friends. She felt odd as a look donned in Hikaru's eyes that they had rarely ever seen, the last time being three years ago, though that detail is yet to be relevant to the story.  
  
" Well you see . . ." she paused, looking for the right words, and when she drew a blank she looked at Gohan Daimo in a way that seemed to be pleading for help. He gave her a mental sense of reassurance as he smiled so faintly the other two girls were unaware of the grin's existance. She turned back toward her friends and started to speak about it before she saw her watch. She looked at her escort and saw him smirking at her. She then looked at the watch again, and, seeing the time, gave a small laugh at both herself, and Gohan's discreet support. When she saw the time she immediately said, " Gohan, can you go get the tickets please?" Gohan grinned visibly, much to the suprise of all of the girls he was with at the moment.  
  
"Of course my tenshi." Daimo said, using his nickname for her. This of course got Hikaru to blush as he walked toward the ticket stand and cause Umi and Fuu to catch flies with their mouth's agape. Hikaru noticed her friends shamed looks and asked them what was wrong.   
  
" We don't have any money Hikaru-san" Fuu said in a very dejected manner, wondering why they had not bothered to head back to Umi's earlier and get the required cash. She frowned and grimaced at her own ignorance.  
  
"Yeah we're sorry." Umi said, forgetting all about her anger towards a certain Gohan Daimo while wallowing in her self pity. She, like her friend Fuu, grimaced at self ignorance.  
  
********************  
  
Gohan was quickly starting to get annoyed at the teeenager who sold the tickets. They boy refused to sell anymore tickets. Daimo Gohan saw that others were getting pissed and decided to take matters into his own hands, literally.  
  
He walked to the front of the line, shoving teenages and young adults in their twenties out of his way before reaching the small stand next to the entrance. HIs only thought was, this is going to be fun!  
  
" Give me the tickets and I pay you, or I can stab your pen in your eye and drag your fucked up body to the black market and sell you to some man who want to gouge out your other eye and screw your skull while you bleed and shamefully cry for mercy you pathetic excuse for a human being." Gohan eyed the pen in the teen's pocket while inwardly grinning and laughing at the fact that the boy looked ready to soil himself in public. The boy handed him five tickets and ran away crying.  
  
" I told him I would pay him, oh well, it's his ass that's going to get fired not mine," he threw one ticket in the air and walked towards his date while sensing fifteen peole behind him fighting over it before it ripped and he smirked at their ignorance.   
  
I love threatening people. As if to emphasize his thought, he glared at two people next to him reaching toward the tickets. Even though they weren't looking him in the eye, they pissed themselves.   
  
"Now to get back to Hikaru." Even the name seemed to brighten his spirits. He phased out and reappeared behind Hikaru silently.  
  
" Look guys, I'll ask and see if Gohan will pay for you guys too." Hikaru said softly, hoping to console her two best friends.  
  
" There is no need for that, " Gohan said amusingly,catching Umi and Fuu off gaurd, Hikaru Shidou would have been in the same state, but she had sensed his ki behind her a couple of seconds ago. She only giggled and turned around to playfully slap him upon the arm.  
  
" Why do you say that there's no need?" Fuu inquired suspiciously, wondering what he could be talking about, after all, he was to far away t have heard them talking. or rather, sulking about their money, or lack thereof. "The tickets are very expensive and I highly doubt that anyone but a rich guy or woman would be able to purchase that many."  
  
Gohan smirked, he knew that someone was going to bring that up, "Let's just say that I was a lucky customer and he gave me five tickets without letting me pay. Damn, I must have intimidated him, and several other people." Hikaru only shook her head in grim amusement as Gohan smirked evily in a way that would have made Freeza shudder if he had seen it. However the two, Fuu and Umi, did shudder, and they felt goosebumps form asthey realized that he found others' terror funny. He handed them their tickets and walked inside after saying, "I'll find a place for us, you may follow if you wish, if not I'll wait while you catch up." He used his almost finished bond with Hikaru to communicate with her.  
  
/Hey Hikaru?/ Gohan started/I'm sorry I left so quickly but your friends make me rather pissed, and I feared what you would do to me if I made them shut up/  
  
Umi and Fuu wondered why Hikaru suddenly laughed. /Okay, thanks for not hurting them, though I doubt I could hurt you./ she joked, and was rewarded with a mental chuckle.  
  
/Believe me, I have seen what happens to men when they get hit where it hurts, it makes the strongest men cry, I saw a man get hit there once and he went down. / Hikaru collapsed in front of her friends laughing.   
  
/Stop, please, I'm gonna have a heart attack if I laugh much more/ Hikaru thought back, though her efforts were very futile, as he would not relent in his mental assault.  
  
/Poor soul didn't even have enough strength to whimper, first time I ever pitied someone mind you/ Gohan remembered Bulma hitting Yamcha there once and he complained about never having children. Maybe that was why she left him?   
  
********************  
  
After Hikaru had explained, and defended, Gohan to her two friends, they had joined Gohan right near the front. Actually he was at the back waiting for them and used his Daimo Glare to get them to the front, there was little resistance to say the least.  
  
After there were many songs by Linkin Park, Ayumi Hamsaki, and Evanessence there was a contest to see who would get to sing one or two songs, the second would only be used if the crowd happened to enjoy the first song. Lo and behold, Gohan won.   
  
"Wow, Gohan, you get to sing up there! Cool!" Needless to say,Hikaru was very happy that her boyfriend was going to be singing, that was something that she had never heard him do before and the idea was very intriguing to her.   
  
"The things I do for love." Hikaru and her friends heard him grumble, as well as, "Don't expect anything cheerful," before he jumped up easily to the stage. Hikaru blushed profusely while Umi and Fuu snickered. After Hikaru explained all she knew, they had grown considerably leess hostile towards him. They were, afterall, only trying to protect their friend.  
  
As Gohan walked to the center of the stage he grabbed the mic ever so reluctantly and one could see the self pity he was bestowing upon himself until he thought of a song.   
  
He looked up and said into the mic while he gestured for a guitar." This song is called, even deeper." As the drummer started off, he sooned joined in with a smooth voice . . .  
  
I woke up today  
  
To find myself in the other place  
  
With a trail of my footprints  
  
From where I ran away  
  
It seems everything I've heard  
  
Just might be true  
  
And you know me  
  
(well you think you do)  
  
Sometimes, i have everything-  
  
Yet i wish i felt something  
  
Hikaru started to listen to the words and somehow wasn't suprised. This did sound like something that he would come up with, though the next verses would somehow disturb her.  
  
Do you know how far this has gone?  
  
Just how damaged have i become?  
  
When i think i can overcome  
  
It runs even deeper  
  
Hikaru was now wondering what kind damage he would happen to be talking about, and overcome what? She started to shiver slightly, she would ask him later.  
  
In in a dream i'm a different me  
  
With a perfect you  
  
We fit perfectly  
  
And for once in my life i feel complete-  
  
And i still want to ruin it  
  
Afraid to look  
  
As clear as day  
  
This plan has long been underway  
  
The crowd, including Fuu Houoji and Umi Ryuzaki, were cheering very loudly, even Hikaru started to cheer for her boyfriend, it was a good song anyway.   
  
I hear them call  
  
I cannot stay  
  
The voice inviting me away  
  
Do you know how far this has gone?  
  
Just how damaged have i become?  
  
When i think i can overcome  
  
It runs even deeper  
  
Everything that matters is gone  
  
All the hands of hope have withdrawn  
  
Could you try to help me hang on?  
  
It runs...  
  
Gohan had indeed lost hope several times in his life and there was no one there to give it to him Hikaru could help him hang on the hope, hope for a normal life with the one he loved, something he had thought impossible  
  
This was Gohan's way of telling the crowd what emotions and thoughts, thoughts mostly, had occured since Cell and his 'games'. It was his way of asking Hikaru to help him deal with everything, since he couldn't do it any other way without feeling like he was forcing all of his problems onto her, and her life has barely started, any other way and he felt like he would be tainting her to become as screwed up as he was.  
  
The rest of the song was whispered through the microphone . . .  
  
I'm straight  
  
I won't crack  
  
On my way  
  
And i can't turn back  
  
I'm okay  
  
I'm on track  
  
On my way  
  
And i can't turn back  
  
I stayed  
  
On this track  
  
Gone too far  
  
And i can't come back  
  
I stayed  
  
On this track  
  
Lost my way  
  
Can't come back   
  
********************  
  
After the song he jumped back down and stood behind his date, smiling as the host asked where he had gone. He wrapped his arms around the waist of the girl who was nearly a foot shorter than he was, he heard her gasp before realizing it was him. He had looked like he had disappeared , as he had jumped down a a slow pace , for himself, not others.  
  
" What did that song mean?" Hikaru asked curiously, a hint of worry in her eyes. That he had made her worry was a good way to make him inwardly flinch as his concietedness. He had not meant to worry her.  
  
Gohan sighed softly, so only she could hear, "Help me hang onto my hope Hikaru, it's one of the few things I have left.  
  
This made Hikaru smile gently as she leaned her head back and kissed him chastely. She drew back after several seconds before kissing him again passionately.   
  
Gohan was suprised, but enjoyed the kiss, as well as the feeling of hope rising in his soul, everything is going to be alright, were his thoughts before he responded to the kiss and held slightly tighter onto Hikaru as he felt the bond that they shared grow stronger, it was almost complete, all that was left was to . . . well, have sex, to put it bluntly.  
  
"Of course I will help you Gohan, just don't leave me like mom did okay?" Gohan nodded as he scooped her up into a bridal position and flew off quicker than lightening, letting her sweetly fall asleep, as it had been a long day.  
  
/Aishiteru Hikaru/ Gohan thought, not knowing he had sent it telepathically. HIkaru stirred.  
  
/Aishiteru Gohan/ Gohan smiled and landed on the lookout. He then brought her to their room and set her in the bed. He climbed in as well and wrapped his arms around her as he watched Goten still sleeping peacefully on his own bed.  
  
"Damn I'm lucky." He told himself ruefully before succumbing to his last rest before the tournament.  
  
********************  
  
AN :Next chapter is the tournament and the return of Goku, please Review! The song is called Even Deeper by Nine Inch Nails, I recommend it to anyone who likes the lyrics. 


	14. Friendship Fails

Disclaimer: Do I really have to bother after making so many of these? Oh well, I own nothing but a hobo pack on a stick, a can of beans,and a pocket full of dreams.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter : 13  
  
********************  
  
Goku was so excited, having a chance to finally go and see his family. He finally gets to see Chi Chi and Gohan, and before he left to go to tournament, he could only wonder. What has happened these past eight years? How is his wife Chi Chi, and Krillen, the z gang, and Bulma. He hadn't seen them in so long. How much had they changed by now?  
  
Goku is currently meditating, trying to wait patiently for Baba to appear so that she could take him to the land of the living. Only two weeks ago had he achieved the third level of super sayain, so he knew that he was going to win, despite that Vegeta had made it to the second level four years ago. Goku had only bothered with watching Vegeta, as he knew that Gohan would be forced into studying by his mother.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about Gohan." He laughed to himself at his forgetfulness of his son. "I hope he hasn't gotten too weak under Chi Chi's rule.  
  
" Goku, it is time." Baba said,getting Goku out of his meditation. " You don't want to be late , do you?" She said, noting that he didn't reply very quickly.  
  
''Of course not Baba, let's go!" He ran up to Baba, and, if one was watching intently, they would see the biological father of Goten and Gohan disappearing. Though that was a little reassuring after he had eaten so much of the food that the dead had, despite the fact that he required no food since he was dead.  
  
********************  
  
Hikaru awoke to the sweet smell of breakfast. While she was no sayain, she did like good food, and usually could not resist the smell of sizzling crisp bacon, plump and juicy sausage, scrambled and fried eggs, toast, french toast, and . . . well the other smells just seemed to blend in with all of the others. She opened her eyes for the first time since she woke up and noticed that there were two arms wrapped around her, she was a little startled before she realized that they were Gohan's by the many scars running in many directions all over them. She also notice that he was not breathing in a way that signified that he was asleep.  
  
"Gohan?" Hikaru said, hoping that he was awake. "What time is it, you don't want to be late for the tournament do you?" Thjis ngot her a small grunt of acknowledgement before he sat upd in the bed, bringing her with him as he kissed her on the cheek from behind. This caused Hikaru to blush before she giggled.   
  
" I know," Gohan Daimo said, making Hikaru experience a tingling sensation on her neck where his breath hit it. When she shivered Gohan gently asked,"Is anything wrong? Are you okay Hikaru-chan?" The breath and blush both seemed to make her shiver again.  
  
Hikaru stopped shivering by the time that she had replied," Yeah your breath is just making me feel weird" Hikaru was unused to these sensations, so the thought of them made her shiver again. And yes, she was very aware that she was shivering several times too many by now.  
  
" Oh?" Gohan said, chuckling softly " And what should we do about that?" At this he floated upward, carrying her in his lap until he could get her into a bridal position. It was at this moment, that Hikaru decided to kiss him, rather forcefully at that, making Gohan slightly suprised at her strength. Gohan got the idea and returned the gesture, though a little less strongly, but more deftly.  
  
"Onii-chan? What are you guys doing huh?" Goten said walking in with their breakfast that Popo himself had prepared for the lookout's . . . guests. THe two teenagers were very suprised, as both had been too caught up in their action to sense Goten coming toward their room.  
  
" Well , what are you guys doing? Can I do it too?" Goten asked, seeing how fleetingly happy that they were. This got even Gohan to give a very shocked facial expression that almost made Goten suprised enough to soil himself, almost.  
  
"No, Goten, not until you're fifteen, or else got a very good reason." HIkaru giggled at Gohan's statement, knowing full well what he meant. "Now everyone, let's eat and go to the tournament, we don't want our fans to get rowdy now do we?"  
  
All present in the room smiled as Gohan regained his composure, "Now let us all dig in!" No one seemed to object to this, especially not Goten.  
  
********************  
  
"Hi guys!" Goku said startling the group of people who had been waiting for him, many of which were freaks, a three eyed man, a talking cat, a talking pig, a blue haired bimbo, a midget in orange clothing that he hasn't changed out of since he first started training, an old lady tring to seem young, a man who looked like the world's largest vegetable, and a weakling who had scars all over his face.   
  
Goku himself was in a gi he hadn't taken off in eight years, he was also smiling that smile that made the group of people laugh, though it made a smaller group behind them frown.  
  
"Goku!" All of the freaks screamed out at once, the two females trying to get hugs, and all of the males trying to shake his hand, though Vegeta Briefs just stood there smirking that his rival was finally back from the dead.  
  
Amidst all of the warm hugging, the firm handshakes, and all the joyous laughter, everyone heard a snarl befores they were all thrown off to the side.  
  
********************  
  
Gohan Daimo, Hikaru Shidou, and Goten Daimo all walked hand in hand, making them seem like the perfect family, if not a bit young. Piccolo Daimo himself walked behind them not minding the comforting solace of being near, Dende, the guardian and god of the earth itself, walked next to Piccolo, as he too was joing the tournament. After all, one wouldn't think that he wouldn't know a few tricks by now after spending years with Piccolo now would they?  
  
Dende stood about as strong a Krillen and Yamcha put together, which made him about one third as strong as Piccolo, which made Piccolo about half as strong as Gohan Daimo is without going up to super sayain. And with the time that Gohan spent in the hyperbolic time chamber right before coming here, Gohan was about twenty percent stronger than before, so how Dende and Piccolo compare to him is based on how strong he was before that.  
  
As they approached the area in which the fighters would pick their numbers for the battle, Hikaru pointed out somethig that Gohan was already aware of, "Hey, Gohan, aren't those the people who made you leave here?" Indeed, it was the very same ones, that Gohan had come back for revenge upon.   
  
This made all the Nameks in their group, along with Gohan smirk, as they all had the same thing in mind, / Time to finish phase one. / They all sent this message to each and smirked wider.  
  
"Yes, thank you Hikaru - chan, shall I repay you now, or later?" THis made Hikaru blush as she remembered, their little make out session earlier. He was answered by an embarrassed, whisper of 'later'. "Alright, I'll wait. Now Piccolo, Dende, you guys know what to do?" Gohan asked, looking over his shoulder wearing a smirk identical to Piccolo's. They both nodded as they sent a mental link to all of the fighters in the z-gang, Gohan did the exact same thing. Then they sent their power signal at its maximum to their minds, making them all hear what sounded like an animalistic growl, or snarl.  
  
Goten then made Gohan prou=d as he used his now powerful ki to send the group ahead of them to the side, with the exception of Trunks, which made the Nameks proud, since they were the one's to teach both him and Gohan specific detailing and control.  
  
Gohan walked forward, with Hikaru still at his side before he stopped in the middle of where the others were standing seconds before. He turned to Trunks, and grinned ever so slightly,"Would you like to join us Trunks? We were just heading toward the area where they determine the junior world martial arts championship, and I'm sure you didn't want to wait for these idiots to get up."   
  
Trunks eagerly agreed, feeling no sympathy for his parents, if one could call them that. All that they did was fuck all day, and if Vegeta got hold of some viagra, all night as well. Needless to say, they could put a family of rabbits to shame. They only bought him things, at least every once in awhile. They were like freaking puritans, but with condoms and pil;ls.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Said Hikaru, leading them to the match determination area.  
  
********************  
  
"Who were they?" Goku asked very confused as to how normal people, could have possibly done that. It is quite a shame that after all this time Goku had yet to figure out that a normal person is just someone you don't know very well. He also wondered how that man had so much control over Trunks, no, not control, persuasion would be more fitting. Though persuasion is just another big word that Son Goku could not pronounce.  
  
"That was Gohan, that bastard." Krillen said, greatly confuseing Goku even further , as well as make him angry at his best friend. What could have happened to make Krillen so hostile towards Gohan?  
  
" Krillen, don't say that about my son!" Goku yelled, making all of them confused even Chi Chi, who was hanging on to his arm like she would die if she didn't.  
  
"What do you mean Goku? He killed you,we had every right to . ." Yamcha was cut off by Goku, who was truly furiously curious.  
  
" Right to what!" Goku practically shouted. This made the others rethink their approach to this.  
  
" To punish him accordingly, he murdered you, a strong sayain warrior. Not only that but he actually cried, after killing you, he is an insult to fighters everywhere!" Vegeta said, making Goku come to a realization. They couldn't mean . . . did they . . .?  
  
"What did all of you do?" He said deathly quiet.  
  
" We beat him to the point that he had to run away like the coward he is into space." Suprisingly, it was Chi Chi who said this to her husband. " Little bastard actually had the audacity to bleed on our doorstep." She said this with such anger Goku stepped away from them, pulling out of Chi Chi's grasp.  
  
Bulma, being the dense genius that she is, said, " I'm sorry Goku, but my new sayain proof weapons weren't finished yet, so I couldn't help take revenge upon him." Goku gasped, as it all dawned on him, this was his fault.  
  
" How could you dop this!" He said, he knew it was all his fault but they didn't have the right to do that to his son. " He was just a little boy who accidently messed up while trying to make someone suffer for doing something We couldn't prevent. Not only that, but it was My choice to leave and protect everyone that way, not him, he didn't make me leave. To think, I was actually looking forward to seeing you guys, I'm sorry, but get away from me. I refuse to contact you until I sort this out with Gohan." This speech was nearly screamed at them.   
  
As he was walking away from the cowards he said," Chi Chi, I never thought I would say this, but you should be prepared in case I decide to get a divorce from you." With these final words, the warrior named Son Goku headed in the direction that Gohan had went, leaving a very stunned crowd murmering in contempt. Not that they hated Gohan any less, they just thought that he was to blame for Goku hatred toward them. If one were to watch the exchange, they might wonder if the group of freaks even heard the man yelling at them.  
  
********************  
  
A/N : I thought I was goiung to cover the first fight in this chapter, but my hands had other plans, I would like to thank every one who has reviewed thus far, as I never would have gone this far without you. Don't worry, Goku and Gohan will not get along, and tell me your ideas for hoow the next chapter should go. Also, as my last note for this chapter, I finished this chapter a week ago, but my computer was messed up, so I couldn't do anything on the internet unless I went to a friends house, and I don't have any disks, so please don't think I was being THAT lazy. 


	15. Dark Truths

Disclaimer : I wouldn't have to do this if I owned DBZ, wait maybe I do own Dragon Ball Z and forgot? Ah hell, I 'll look into that later, for now I shall type my fourteenth chapter, unless I am given something else to do. I took a certain reviewer's advice about taking the interest out of the story by stating what I'm going to do in author notes, so I retract some of my statement to an extent. I would also like to say that I am NOT a homophobe.   
  
Also, the flashback contains rape/incest/angst, if you are offended by this then be my guest to skip the flashback. In fact I recomend it for anyone under thirteen. I can say that because I'm fourteen. Enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter : 14  
  
The end of the Junior version of the World Martial Arts Championship was nigh, as Goten and Trunks had made quick work of the other weak participants, vthough one who has watched them train would have had no doubt that this would have happened. While the action of knocking out the other children was very easy to the sayain chibi warriors, it was still quite time consuming for them, as they had to wait for the old announcer guy to announce everyone's names, yes it was the very same announcer who had befriended Goku and Krillen, as well as Yamcha. His name is in no way important, but he is annoying, blond, and had a homosexual brown mustache. He also believed that Goku was entirely invincible, having never seen him lose a battle after he had entered after he was a kid.  
  
But enough about the ignoramus who speaks so gallantly about one so used to being in a state of folly, and back to the final match of the Junior Martial Arts Championship. Goten and Trunks were finally in the ring, both staring the other down in the typiical cowboy movie stand off scenes. Their fingers were even wiggling where the guns would be, though the guns were replaced by ki balls.  
  
Ding "Fighters start!" The announcer, who will be from this point on be called by the name of Mr. Pickles, yelled as the bell to the fighting ring 'dinged' loudly nearly making the ears of the namekians nearby bleed.   
  
Trunks charged forward, letting out a feral battle cry that nearly made Vegeta smile in pride . . . nearly. Trunks brought his fist up, hoping to knock out the other boy quickly. No such luck against the child who had trained under the two strongest namkians and the strongest sayain. Goten blocked the punch with his right knee before he used the other leg to jump up and off of the ground as he kicked Trunks updside his head.  
  
" I guess that will be far more challenging than I had thought it would be," Trunks smirked in his version of the Vegeta style smirk (tm). " I guess we should both up the ante, wouldn't you say so Goten?" This time Goten grinned as well, though in a much more carefree mood.  
  
As it would be recorded in the history of the World Martial Arts Championship, and let it be in the history of the rest of the world as well, that the loudest noised ever made by two children commenced as both Goten and Trunks powered up to their maximum. Trunks was far above Goten, but Goten still had enough ki energy to give him one hell of a fight.  
  
Hikaru looked over at Gohan and saw him staring intently at the pair in the tournament ring, he glanced at her and met her eyes. "Gohan, are they going to be okay? I can sense that they are strong, but they won't be hurt badly, will they?" She was worried about them, and with good reason, it was a part of her personality. Hikaru was well known amongst her family and friends for always worrying about others, as well as the fact that when she said that she was okay that she didn't mean it, she just didn't want anyone to worry about her.   
  
" Of course they won't be hurt badly, though they will have wounds." He shot both children a proud look, "I wouldn't have entered them if I wasn't sure that they would be able to handle it. And there is no chance I would let them die." Gohan looked at her again. "Do you doubt me?" he said teasingly, knowing that she was expecting this action through their near complete bond.   
  
"Only slightly . . . " Hikaru trailed off as Gohan chuckled a little. He too was expecting this. He also heard her slightly teasing tone as well.  
  
"I don't blame you." Gohan said, still laughing a little.  
  
Goku looked on as Gohan talked with a short girl, about five foot four to Gohan's six foot two. 'Though she is pretty,' Goku noted to himself, something that many thought him to be incapable of, 'she is also vertically challenged compared to him.'  
  
Another thing that Goku noticed was that she was having no problem at all keeping up with the fight between the two chibi warriors, which meant that she was either familiar with ki sensing and manipulation or she has had experience in battle, real battle, it was probably both.  
  
He decided to walk up to the both of them, he noticed that Gohan stiffened slightly , but only slightly so as not to worry his companion, as he drew closer to the both of them.  
  
Goku made the fist move as he stood on the opposite side of Gohan than the girl, the three pairs of eyes set on the childrens' fight. "Hey Gohan!" He said in his cheerful voice, after all, it wouldn't do to sound angsty now would it?  
  
" Hello, now what do you want?" Gohan said in his cool calculating gruff voice, making Goku wince badly as he heard it, Gohan never sounded like that when he had left.  
  
"I just heard what had happened before you left, why you left, and I'm sorry that I caused that kind of pain on you son." Goku said, catching Hikaru's ever helpful attention.  
  
" What did they do to you Gohan?" Hikaru knew that he had left Earth in the first place in order to escape his former friends' betrayel, but that was the part that he had not gone into detail for her or her brothers when he had told them about his life.  
  
"Nothing that I want to talk about Hikaru." Why wasn't he telling her? Because if she wanted to know everything, then he would have to tell her about . . . NO! He wouldn't ruin her like that introduce her to was he had been through. " And Goku, " Again Goku winced, this time out of shame, his first son wouldn't even acknowledge him as his father anymore. "Apology accepted, but don't think that that will save your frienda. And remember my words, I will never forget this travesty, nor will I let it ruin my life. Now leave before I change my mind."   
  
Goku didn't knoiw whether to be angry, sad, joyous, or regretful, as he nodded and walked away. GOhan did not see it, but Hikaru did, and she shrugged, not knowing what to do.  
  
" Are you going to tell me?" She asked, hoping that he would answer some questions for her, she couldn't be ignorant if she was to be a part of his life, as he was hers. Which reminded her . . .  
  
" Do I have to?'' While he knew that he couldn't ruin her life, he also couldn't resist her eyes if they were to plead with him, as they did when she was asking him to take her home, and even then he wasn't in love with her, so now the effect would be greater. Unfortunately she did use them, but she also had a bargain to go with it.  
  
" I'll tell you something secret about me if you do." She said, making him wonder, what could she possibly have as a secret? Then again I have seen a blue midget try to take over the world with a purple cloud before, so he really shouldn't doubt anything, right?  
  
" All right, I'll go first," Daimo said, not taking his eyes off of the fight, hoping to see Goten's new attack while satisfying his girlfriend.  
  
"Well, after my father died, all of the people back there with them exception of the blue haired scientist Bulma Briefs and Trunks over there, they would often ambush and beat me senseless, at the time I had not mastered super saiyan two yet so they would often overpower me and hit me until I was on the brink of death," Gohan knew that his father was listening, but Goku had to hear this as well,"Afterwards, they would spit on me after a few good kicks more."   
  
Hikaru gasped, she did not expect this, from all the scars that she had seen, she knew it would be bad but this? Who could do that to such a kind, gruff, but kind person? The next few sentences would reallymake her heart ache.  
  
Gohan took off his shirt, which was black, duh, and had the words "How much fud could a fudpucker puck if a fudpucker could puck fud" on the back. This revealed more scars than Hikaru had seen on him before, and made Son Goku in the back ground dry heave onto some nearby grass, out of shock and disgust.  
  
Gohan pointed to a long scar that had to have be a large gash at one point, it started at the middle of his stomach and went around his right side, went up and around the shoulder, and started halfway back to the place it started at. "This one nearly severed off my right arm, it was caused when Vegeta, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu all sent a destructo disc at me, actually, Vegeta improvised so his was a little different."  
  
" I'm sorry my son," Goku said mostly to himself, so caught up within his memory he didn't notice when Gohan sent a mental / If you don't need to hear anymore leave now. /  
  
"Of course, my mother often beat me when I would crawl back inside the house, broken and bloody, I never let Piccolo and Dende, help me, because I knew that Vegeta would kill them. In fact, the only reason they let me live this long is because they would think that death was too good for me, and also because then they wouldn't have anything to let their anger and frustration out on."  
  
Hikaru was near the point of tears, and she let them fall as Gohan held her, taking his eyes off of the fight for a minute, as he sat down on a nearby bench. He rubbed circle on her back as he sensed for the fight.  
  
"Though slapping and hitting me wasn't the only thing that my mother did to me, in fact, even though Bulma didn't hit me , she also did this . . . ."  
  
"You see Hikaru, my mother and the woman called Bulma would sometimes rape me," Gohan said gruffly, not wanting to excrete the details to her or even anyone else.  
  
HIkaru was speechless, she knew he had to have had it bad to be the way he is, but this was too much for her to handle , she broke down crying in his lap while he tightened his grip on her. Goku meanwhile was sitting on the ground crying, not noticing the many stares that he was receiving for crying while being an adult.  
  
"It's okay Hikaru, I've gotten over it, please don't cry,I'm sorry." Gohan was frantically trying to console her, he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, it lasted about a minute before he broke it off and said, "No more tears, now lets go and watch the fight, okay? It will get our minds off of this, alright?"  
  
Hikaru nodded as they got up to watch they rest of the fight.  
  
Goten and Trunks were both running low on energy, having fought for nearly half of an hour. Both of their reserves were running low, so they both smirked and said in unison, "One last blast."   
  
Both of the two chibi fighters jumped back and spread their feet shoulder width, their arms were pointed forward.; Their knees were not bent. Goten started to glow a dark red color, making Gohan smirk in amazement, if such a thing can be done. Trunks himself was glowing a deep bluish white color.  
  
" Flame Burst!" Goten shouted, making Piccolo honored as fire surrounded by a spiraling ki beam raced toward Trunks. So this is what Goten had been keeping a secret.  
  
" Dome of Ice!" Trunks yelled, firing his own elemental attack. His attack went right by Goten's variation of the Demon Ray and hit Goten just as he was hit by the flame and spiral.   
  
Goten was immediately encased in ice and he felt faint. His after glow of fire slowly melted the ice however, so he would live and be safe in a couple seconds. Trunk's shirt was burnt off right before the spiral and flame hit him full force and he was knocked back, unable to quickly catch his breath.   
  
In about ten seconds he got up and shot a weak ki blast that knocked the recently defrosted Goten out of the ring.  
  
"And the winner is Trunks Briefs by a ring out!" Mr. Pickles yelled into the microphone, again making the Namks' ears bleed. "This means that he is now the owner of ten million yen. Now we will begin the drawings for the adult matches of the World Martial Arts Championship!"   
  
/ I'm sorry I lost onii-chan./ Goten said telepathically ashamed of himself.  
  
/ What for? You are stronger than I was at that age, and I am very proud of you. I can also see why you kept that technique a secret, it is wonderful, in fact I'm jealous./ Gohan said knowingly, he had, after all, expected this.  
  
/Thanks brother./  
  
/It was my pleasure./ Gohan ended the conversation, not knowing that Goku heard the whole thing through the Son family link.  
  
AN : I had to write that because I already stated that he hated Bulma and if he didn't have a reason why hate her? She already said she didn't beat him. I kinda regret doing the flashback. Please review, and tell me what you think abnout this chapter. Also, if you have any suggestions for more topics, and the matches, and how everything will be handled from here on out, it will help me come up with another chapter even faster. So if you do that it will help both myself and you, the readers  
  
I took out the flashback and if you want to read it well too bad, I can't handle putting that in my story, I'm sorry 


	16. Preparations

Disclaimer : All I have is a cold, sixteen dollars, and a system of a down poster, but not the being I like to call dragon ball z  
  
{()}  
  
Chapter : 15  
  
{()}  
  
Unlike in the junior world martial arts championship, not everyone was aloud to fight in the adult tournament. So one who had an aerial view could see an extremely long line of muscle brained idiots and jocks, with the exception of the third through fifth of the line. And if one had yet to guess who these three were, Piccolo, Dende, and Gohan. The Daimo family.  
  
The reason that all of these people were in this big line was because they first had to use a punch machine to see who would be the twelve who would be competing in the tournament. And until they were done, Mr. Pickles entertained the audience with knock-knock jokes so old they made Chi Chi laugh.  
  
The first person in line was Hercule, and the second person was his 'beloved by all' daughter Videl. Hercule got a one hundred and thirty, his daughter got a one hundred and twenty eight. And then everything got interesting. Dende went up and got a five hundred. Piccolo got a five hundred and twenty one. Gohan flicked it with his pinky and it busted, then it flew forward until it eventually hit a mountain half- way across the world. Though that really doesn't matter now does it, though it did make Hikaru a little proud. If one were watching, they would think Gohan didn't notice her blush.   
  
As Gohan turned around he addressed the three-hundred or so fighters who were watching him in awe. " Consider yourselves beaten infidels." With that he turned and walked away, going to see his girlfriend, seeing that Goten was playing with Trunks. Upon jumping onto the wall she had been watching from he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and nuzzling her neck.   
  
The thing is, Hikaru was blushing, no guy had ever really paid this much attention to her. Yes, she WAS beautiful, though Gohan Daimo would think that word wasn't good enough for her, though that would not keep him from saying it often. Hypocritical, maybe.   
  
"Hi Gohan, great job with the punch machine." Hikaru said, smiling up at him. He very nearly melted at this gesture, Hikaru had this ability where she could be so loving toward him.   
  
" Thank you my mistress, I hate to leave, but before I go and pick out my number I have to do something in town, please forgive me." He said, holding her a bit more tightly before letting go.  
  
Hikaru only smiled up at him again and said," I'll just stay here and watch over the kids," she pointed behind her at the two boys patronizing Krillen, since he was the only one smaller than them here. Gohan laughed slightly with her before kissing her and flying off towards Tokyo to take care of some business.  
  
{()}  
  
Satoru looked at his two brothers as they were getting ready to go see the World Martial Arts Champonship, they had skipped the junior part of the tournament because Umi and Fuu, who had gotten them to go in the first place, wanted as much time as possible. Speaking of which, the other two males had forgotten to get ready as they were making fun of their little sister's friends in every which way. Not in a cruel way, though, just in a sibling way, except for the fact that any of the brothers would easily choose their sister's life over theirs. The eldest Shidou brother turned to look at Umi Ryuzaki, who looked like she was about to address him.  
  
" Where's Hikaru?" She asked bringing the entire room's attention to her. " I didn't know that she was going to be going somewhere. She hadn't told us that she would." She asked a little impatiently, though still with all due respect for the brother of her best friend.  
  
The three brothers looked at each other before Satoru told the girl what they had silently agreed upon as an adequete answer, " We have no idea what so ever." He said making the two girls fall down in a dramatic Japanese fashion.   
  
" What do you mean that you don't know!!!! How the hell could you not know where she is? She's your sister for goodness sake!" said the beautiful blue-haired girl in one of her many protective tirades in the name of her friends well being.  
  
" I too would like to know where Hikaru could possibly be, she would have told you something wouldn't she?" Fuu said in her ever calm demeanor. This seemed to make the youngest of the three brother remember something.  
  
" Gohan took her somewhere with his son yesterday." He said, which made another tally for Umi's tirades. One wouldn't even have to look at her to notice the fury on her face.   
  
" You let Hikaru go out with some PUNK! I thought that you loved her!" Umi yelled at Kakeru and Masaru, Satoru was behind her , thus could not see her glare. At least, until she looked at him. It sent shivers down the normally calm man.  
  
Even though Fuu was also known for being level-headed, even she was shocked at how the brothers, who were so protective of their sister it could be considered creepy, would let Miss Hikaru go with a man they probably hadn't known all that long. So she decided to inquire about it, "Why did you let her go with him?" She said simply.  
  
Masaru merely looked at her and sad with a common seriousness when it came to Hikaru, "We couldn't trust her safety in better hands if we were gods." He looked toward his brother's with the same look on his face. " And when I say that, I believe I speak for my brothers as well. Am I right?" At this staement Satoru and Kakeru nodded their heads solemnly.  
  
Umi calmed down and looked at Fuu in suprise, one who could see would think that she was doing a fish pantomime.Soon after all of this occurred, one could see them leave for the tournament. If one were as perceptive as the Daimo's, they would see a figure in all black go in through the window.  
  
{()}  
  
As Gohan Daimo walked into his beloveds home, he searched for a couple minutes then found was he was looking for, their financial information. As soon as he had memorized it all, he headed toward their bank. If he was going to die, he should at least give the Shidou's enough money to support themselves for a few years without even having a job shouldn't he? He had a lot of money, after all, he had sold several useless objects he had found such as rubies and diamonds. These couldn't be forged onto his sword as it was far more endurable than diamond. If diamond was a ten, the the edge of his blade would be about a couple thousand. His sword was forged from a mineral more rare than the the number of people with natural saiyan blood in them.   
  
Gohan grinned grimly, he was a lucky bastard. Any way, after he put the rest of his money into the Shidou account, which was about five hundred and forty nine thousand and sixty nine cents, he went back to their house and found a jar to store one hundred and fifty senzu beans. He would not take any chances of them and Goten not having an easier life. He had after all seen how much of a emotional hell they would go through without him. It was in a dream of sorts. But he had to ask himself, 'what the hell did I do to deserve any of their grief?'  
  
After that was done, he flew as fast as he could to the tournament, which took about a second or two. Any faster and he would have passed his two rayes of light, Goten and Hikaru.  
  
{()}  
  
As soon as Gohan got back he got behind Hikaru and wrapped his arms around her, then he nuzzled her neck.  
  
" I take it that you missed me?" Hikaru said, turning her head a little to look at the man holding her. She noticed the smug look on his face as he replied.  
  
" I would be crazy not to." So saying, heleaning forward and kissed her. He would have continued doing so if he had not been interrupted by Mr. Pickles announcing something for the tournament entrants.  
  
" Would those who qualified with the punching machine please come to the Drawing Room to draw your numbers for the tournament. The drawing will start in five minutes, thank you." And so Mr. Pickles, once again, ruined a good moment for someone.  
  
" Can I go with you Gohan?" Hikaru asked as he floated up to leave, she used her smile unconciously and he agreed.  
  
" After all, what is a man without his better half?" Gohan asked her as he picked her up and started over to the room. As soon as he hit the ground one could see him setting the crimson beauty onto the ground, and grabbing her hand. He really didn't want to lose much contact with her with as little time as he had left.  
  
When they got to the room all the gazes of the other twelve warriors, with the exception of Dende and Piccolo, fell onto them. This included Hercule and Videl, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillen, Goku, Number Eighteen, Chaotzu, and Buu. Gohan paid them no attention as he walked toward Piccolo and Dende Daimo.  
  
Halfway there a certain blonde haired cucumber intercepted them. " I'm sorry sir but she isn't allowed in here." He said nodding his head toward the glamorous angel at his side. Hikaru made as if to let go of his hand and leave.   
  
" Miss Shidou, do you wish to leave?" Gohan asked her looking into her deep red eyes. She looked at him then at the ground uncertainly. She did want to stay with him so she so she answered him as such.  
  
" No I don't, I don't want to leave you." She said reluctantly, she wasn't sure if she should be disobeying the talkative man with a clipboard. He looked at her, his gaze lingering on her eyes for a few seconds before he turned to the announcer.  
  
" You heard her Mr. Pickles." This seemed to piss off the one named Videl Satan, as she rushed over and started to yell at him. Gohan wan't really paying attention as he was having a Mental Conversation with Goten, and Hikaru had just walked over to Dende and Piccolo to talk to them.   
  
" Listen up bum, you have no right to insult . . blah . . blah . . I am the daughter of Hercule. . . . blah blah." She ranted as Daimo continued his talk with his 'son'.  
  
/ Nii-san? / Goten said.  
  
/ Yes Goten? / Gohan thought back. / Is anything wrong? /  
  
/ Dende told me your power level increased by twenty percent. Is that true? / Goten sent this telepathic message with an awed voice.   
  
Goten heard a mental chuckle before Daimo replied. / That's what I told him, I actual tripled my power./   
  
/ How is that possible? /  
  
/ Saiyans get stronger with every fatal wound, since I am half saiyan, I get half of this effect. So I nearly killed myself several times, then I used my senzus. I did this for about three hours, thus the effect. Though for you I would consider just regular training, you're already several times stronger than I was at your age. Best for you not to do such a thing unless the conditions are dire. / Gohan thought, giving his brother a very important lecture.  
  
/ Does that mean you are in danger? / Goten asked.  
  
/ . . . ./   
  
/ Nii-san? Are you in danger?/   
  
/ Maybe, but unfortunately I can't give any guarentee / Gohan answered. Sensing his brother's fear he thought of telling him something comforting. / Though I do promise, that even _if_ something happens I'll find a way back, even if I have to defy time and destiny. / And he meant it. He had a feeling the Dragon Balls wouldn't work for him. Figures fate would screw him over once again . . .  
  
{(**Flashback**)}  
  
_ Gohan was fourteen, he had just gotten out of a fight with an entire army of dragons, he did not win. While he did usually win, most of the armies before weren't entirely made up of dragons. He had broken half of his ribs, an arm, a leg, and had several deep gashes and cuts in his body that would probably leave many scars. He felt so worn out, but by no means tired.  
  
He reached into his pocket for the senzu beans, when he remembered that half of his pants had been torn of back in the battle field. This meant that his senzu beans were a long way away. He laughed at his weakness of being so dependent on them. He flew through space toward the battle field, where many dragons awaited his return.  
  
As the young Daimo gazed upon the number and then sensed his current strength he chuckled fearfully. "Damn, life ,ain't it a bitch." He shot forward just as the dragons chose to attack . . . ._  
  
{(**End Flashback**)}  
  
Gohan smiled at the memory, " That was fun." This proved one of mankinds greatest statements. All the bad things that ever happen are always funny later on in life. Though his happiness did not last long when he noticed the Black-haired bitch about to punch him. He grabbed her hand and held it in place, one centimeter before it would have hit his face. He tightened his hold until there was a very loud snap as her wrist broke.  
  
Videl was in so much pain, so she screamed out loud, bringing everyone's attention to her now on the ground holding her hand which hung limply in her good hand. And Gohan was right by the Daimos, moving so fast that they did not see him placing Yamcha in his place. So it looked as if Yamcha had done it while Gohan had talked with his family.   
  
" Yamcha Bandit! You are disqualified from the tournament for attacking a competitor before entering a ring. Please leave!" And so, Yamcha, as much in shock as anybody, nodded his head dumbly before heading out in a stupor. Even Piccolo laughed at the 'funny' antics of his surrogate son and pupil.  
  
{()}  
  
AN : Hell yeah! I am back, and hopefully my Computer won't put me through hell again, first writers block, then a messed up internet, then I had to get another keyboard.  
  
Anyway : chack out my new story for final fantasy eight. The story is titled Squally Doesn't know, an impulse fic creating after listening to scotty doesn't know from the movie Eurotrip and playing final fantasy games a lot. I saw the movie about a week before I made the first chapter, and I haven't seen it since. 


	17. Pain

Disclaimer : All I own is my love life, which went to hell about a week ago,good friends with privelages is good but a girlfriend would have been better.

Also the identions aren't working when I upload, so you'll just have to make do.

I am so fucking sorry for taking so long, as much as I would like to make my social life an excuse, I don't have one. So I made this chapter go through the tournament with special fight scenes, all you see nowadays is fly, barrage of kicks, flurry of punches, blast here, huge blast showdown, and the ground crumbling every second. Even if I hypocritically don't force myslelf to type a chapter, I swear to you, my reviewers and the authors I adore and still read that I will finish this story and maybe start on a sequel. Though I don't review due to login problems on my computer, even on my e-mail

00000000000000000000

And so the matches started with the first round being Krillen vs. 18, the second round being Vegeta vs. Piccolo, Tien vs. Dende would be the next, and then Gohan vs. Hercule, seeing as videl had been hurt and yamcha disqualified, they would not be participating. Goku vs. Kaiser, and Buu vs. Chaotzu. Yamcha had been mysteriously missing, and Gohan smirking ever so slightly. An evil smirk that would make one tremble at its mere presence.

And somewhere Yamcha was crying in a dark place. Held down with weak ki ropes.

The first match started with Mr. Pickles singing "I'm a cucumber" in the backround.

Krillen walked up to the arena and faced his crush, she would have been his wife by now if it hadn't been for her anger against him. The anger being that he had daily beaten up the boy who had saved her from complete absorbtion into Cell.

_I'm a cucumber_,

18, also now known as Tio, flew froward and planted a fast kick to the crotch and knife-handed him in the jugular. Krillen's pants suddenly filled with blood as he passed out.

_I'm a cucumber,_

Though this happened really fast, so the referee, or judge, did not see it.

_I'm a cucumber,_

She punched him in the nose and that woke him. He fired a ki blast at her, and she deflected it back at him.

_I'm a cucumber,_

The blast hit him in the shoulder and she fired four ki spears, two going straight through his feet, and two throuygh his hands, the ki sprears stayed there. He floated in the air about five inches above the ring and rising.

_I'm a cucumber,_

He kept floating higher and higher,stopping thirty feet in the air for all to see. He hung there as if crucified on the ki.

_I'm a cucumber,_

Suddenly the ki disappeared, and krillen fell the the arena. Tio caught him and threw him out of the ring. He landed with a loud thud.

_Please don't send me to the pickle farm._

" And Tio wins to the dismay of anyone who voted on the midget." Mr. Pickles said after he had finished singing. No one 'boo'ed.

00000000000000000000

**_The second match . . ._**

"Well well well, if it isn't the green bean. Prepare to face the wrath of the saiyan prince!" Vegeta said as soon as Piccolo floated into the ring in his meditation stance.

" So old and still a prince, maybe you aren't the pinnacle of the saiyan race." Piccolo said, not opening his eyes or getting out of his stance. Vegeta growled and launched himself at Piccolo, not noticing Krillen suddenly disappear from the ground near the arena.

Piccolo opened his eyes and out of them shot two red beams that set Vegeta's Hair on fire, then piccolo sent a mental demon ray attack that shattered Vegeta's control of his thoughts. Piccolo stood for the first time since the match started and jumped up four feet, spun twice and then used his momentum to kick vegeta in the side, breaking his ribs while his thoughts still couldn't process the pain. Landing on all fours, Piccolo lifted his feet and did amove akin to breakdancing to leg sweep Vegeta off of his feet. Best of all, when Vegeta regained his senses he couldn't move and Piccolo lifted up his right knee, And raised his arms. About three skull shot out of the ground, started flaming, and shot toward Vegeta.

Needless to say he was knocked out after one bit off his right nipple.

Piccolo sat down cross-legged and floated up and out of the ring as Mr. Pickles Finished the count down. And as Piccolo receded into his place where the rest of the fighters waited Vegeta vanished into thin air.

00000000000000000000

The third match started with Tien attempting verbal abuse.

" So the little namekian god thinks he can beat someone who trained their whole live? You are pathetic." Just to Piss off Tien, Dende walked up to the much taller man and Punched through his stomach, then he healed it, and punched through it, healed it, and repeated the proces until Tien passed out from pain.

As Dende stared at the unconcious form of Tien he said," If I'm pathetic, what does that make you.?"

00000000000000000000

The fourth match, which was the one that had Gohan vs. Hercule, started very predictably.

" So boy, you ready to get beating from the strongest man on the planet?" Hercule said. He had not been watching the other fighters.

" Are ready to get a can of whoop-ass unleashed on you from someone who knows your little secret about eight years ago? " Saying such, Gohan rushed forward, punched Hercule in the face, kicked him in the ribs, and using superspeed so that no one could see it, punched Hercule in the family jewels.

Gohan walked back to where his family and friends were before he disappeared, as did Tien.

"Soon I will exact my revenge."

00000000000000000000

Goku stared at the form in front of him, a blue haired man with dragon wings that reminded him of Icarus before he had died when Kooler came to Earth. Though the wings were bigger, and much more demonic. He also noticed the evil glint in the dragon's eye. Goku went super saiyan and charged . . . only to wake up some time later in the tournament infirmary.

All Goku could remember from the fight was that he heard the words "Kaiser Breath"

00000000000000000000

Chaotzu looked at Buu and fainted. Buu walked out of the ring and MR. Pickles pronounced Buu the winner as Chaotzu vanished.

Buu walked up to Infini and asked for a report.

" The mortal known as Gohan has been stealing the unconcious bodies of the fallen and taken them to some cave a few thousand miles North of here. Is that all, Master?"

Buu seemed suprised, the person who destroyed one of his strongest dragons was expected to be some sort of pure warrior, yet he stole swooned bodies. " That will be all."

And in the ring, Mr. Pickles was announcing that the Semi-finals would start in an hour.

00000000000000000000

The fallen z-team members all whimpered as the flesh around their ankles melted from the ki ropes which bound them.

" Where are we," Tien asked. He honestly wasn't expecting an answer.

" My cave." Said a voice in the small entrance, Chaotzu, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Tien all looked torward it to see their greatest fear.

" Gohan!" Chaotzu screamed in that annoyingly childish way of his.

" I should have known it would have been you," Vegeta gasped out weakly, after all, he was missing a nipple.

" I won't bore you with a long speech, so I'll just give you a small warning to stay here until I come back in a few days as per mine and Krillen's agreement." Gohan said.

Suddenly several deep cuts showed on Yamcha's face, cuts that would leave many more scars, Vegeta's left nipples blew up, the dots on Krillen's head exploded, and Tien's third eye exploded in a fountain of blood. And Chaotzu, well, he just seemed to have spontaneously combusted in asuch a way he was instantly incinerated.

Gohan didn't look back as he left for the semifinals.

" Thanks a lot Krillen."

00000000000000000000

" And so Begins the Semifinals!!!!!!!" Mr. Pickles yelled loudly, stirring the crowd and making a wave a nausea wash over Chi Chi and Bulma, making them vomit.

"First round, Tio vs. Piccolo!"

They both entered the ring, stared each other down for a while, and disappeared to all human eyes with the exception of Hikaru.

Piccolo jumped forward, not flew, jumped, that's right, just because they can fly doesn't mean that they have to. He aimed a downward punch, which was blocked by Tio jumping upward and kicking, then when Piccolo passed her, she blasted him in the back.

Piccolo hit the ground, rolled professionally, then pushed himself up with one hand,while using the other to use a mastered demon ray, flipped, and landed with the grace of a thousand Namekians.

THe ki got Tio right in her right leg, rendering it useless, Piccolo then used his eye and mouth blasts to get her in the shoulders. Tio flew out of the way, then saw Piccolo raise one knee and both arms. One skull came out of the ground, followed by two more. Then they launched at her.

Piccolo then flews backwards, while still faceing her, and shot thousands of small ki blasts at her. Tio dodged two, and kicked the third so hard in turned to dust. She dodged the many small ki blasts, then got behind Piccolo and kicked him in the head just as an unknown fourth skull kamikazied itself into her head.

Both were knocked unconscious, but Piccolo landed out of the ring.

" And Tio wins by a knockout, literally!" Mr. Pickles said, thinking he was being funnily witty. But only witty enough to make Bulma to laugh.

00000000000000000000

_**Second Round . . .**_

" Dende vs. Gohan, to my new hit single Mr. Sandman (REVISED)" Mr. Pickles yelled into the mic.

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum_

Gohan raised his power to match Dende's, they stared each other down, and smiled.

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum_

Dende and Gohan started to circle each other.

_Mr. Sandman, Bring me a dream,_

Gohan jumped up the same instant Dende disappeared from all human view, including Gohan's girlfriend.

_Bum bum bum bum_

GOhan spin kicked Dende in the chest as he appeared. Dende shot a blast and vanished. Gohan did nothing to stop the blast, simply letting it hit him as he brought his sword out of seemingly nowhere and stabbed it forward, spearing Dende in the shin as he tried to kick him.

_Make her the cutest that I've ever seen_.

Dende winced, and brought his hands to his sides as he floated down. He landed on the smooth ring.

_Bum bum bum bum_

Dende's hands snapped forward palms open and facing each other. " God's Daggers!" Thus his hands split open, and long daggers came out of them from what seemed to be another dimension.

The daggers floated to the opposed hand and he grasped the handles firmly.

_Give her lips of roses and clover_

Dende flew torward Gohan and slashed the daggers in such a way that it would have made two gashes that would have intersected in the shape of an X had they made contact.

_And tell her that her lonely nights are over_

Thus the blattle waged on for half an hour, at which point the three blades made contact, the sheer power of Gohan's blade, the power he had given it, destroyed the heavenly blades after so many clashes.

_Sandman, Yes, I'm so alone_

Gohan kicked Dende's head , the reversed it, and repeated the process for about twenty seconds.

_Ain't got nobody to call my own_

He then backed off, only to punch Dende in the gut, only hard enough to knock the wind out of the still inexperienced Namekian Guardian.

_So please turn on your magic beam, Mr. Sandman bring me a Dream!_

Dende passed out.

" And the teen warrior wins again!" Mr. Pickles said, after regaining his breath.

00000000000000000000

Hikaru and Goten caught up with Gohan as he was getting ready for the final round, Both of them seemed very enthusiastic about something.

" Hey Gohan."

" Yes my angel?" Gohan said.

" Great job in the tournament!" Hikaru said, though Gohan could sense she wanted to say something more.

" Yeah oni-chan, you were so cool" Goten said, his eyes more full of admiration for his brother, mentor, and father than ever before.

" Why thank you Goten, your approval is something I strive for." Gohan admitted.

" Hey Gohan, I saw my brothers and friends here earlier, do you mind if I go see them?" Hikaru said bashfully.

" I don't see why you shouldn't, I'm certainly not against your family or friends. Though Umi is does act a little consterbated." Gohan said.

" Conster-what?"1

" Never mind, I'll see you later." They briefly kissed then parted ways.

" Gohan?"

" Yes Goten?"

" Are you going away soon?" Goten asked fearfully.

" ...," Gohan hesitated, " Maybe." Gohan walked torward the arena since he sensed he was going to be called soon.

" I thought so," Goten said as he ran off to join Hikaru.

00000000000000000000

And the third match was forfeited by Kaiser.

" So, moving on to the the last round of the tournament, a three-way battle for the world championship title and belt. The three competing are Eighteen(Tio), Gohan, and Buu. Ready . . .Fight!" Mr. Pickles said, starting the match that would determine the further fate of the Earth

00000000000000000000

1 consterbated - a word me and my friends came up with , basically it's constipation with masterbation, no matter how much you try you never get the desired release.

AN : I will not ask for forgiveness for my lateness, and I offer no excuses. However, I will try to update within the next two weeks if you send in your ideas for the next and possibly last chapter of Gohan the Mighty. This chapter finished 11:55 PM 10/27/2004


	18. Game Over

* * *

Gohan the Mighty Ch. 17 - Game Over

* * *

This was it; this was the battle that would define the future of Earth and the people on it. His brother, Piccolo, Dende, Hikaru, and her family had to be defended. This was the fight Buu had practically promised him when he had made that announcement several days before. 

Gohan calmly awaited for Mr. Pickles to start the match while Buu grinned maniacally and Tio seemed to be sleeping, but if one were to look closely then they would see that she was glaring at Buu through extremely narrowed eyes it would seem ridiculously childish if it were not for the fact that one could literally feel daggers slice through them if they were the recipient of the gaze.

The three fighters immediately noticed when Mr. Pickles stepped back onto the stage, and waited for the command.

" So, moving on to the the last round of the tournament, a three-way battle for the world championship title and belt. The three competing are Eighteen(Tio), Gohan, and Buu. Ready . . .Fight!"

Tio flew at Buu while blasting at Gohan. When she did reach Buu, she attempted a spin kick, and was promptly blocked and countered with a high kick. Tio was hit in the shoulder, but she was shocked when Buu, instead of following up his attack, was hit by the ki blasts that Gohan had sent back.

She sobered up after the last blast Gohan sent back hit her instead. She focused on him but could not find his ki, nor could she see him. Buu was in the same predicament. One could see the fear in Tio's eyes as she saw Buu's body going through what could have seemed like a seizure if it weren't for the punch and kick marks that appeared constantly.

What happened next would have looked like Tio had caught what the audience though was a bad case of convulsions. One could see the extreme pain Tio felt if they looked into her eyes,or if they saw the huge bruises she was now sporting. Buu was fairing much better due to his greater power level, but he still had difficulty in not losing ground.

The crowd was relieved when the 'disease' Tio and Buu had ceased. However, apprehension came over them as Gohan appeared between them and extended an arm toward each of them while never looking at them, maintaining a constant forward stare. The blasts had knocked Tio near the edge of the ring and Buu just had a gaping hole in his torso, and, with arms still extended, he fired a small blast at Tio that knocked her out of the ring and a much larger blast at Buu.

Of course Buu was unable to move while this badly injured since his regeneration had yet to complete, thus he was hit by the blast, knocking him out of the ring.

Buu could not believe it, untill he realized that this was the same man who had killed his Dragon with a sword less than a week earlier. Obviously, this angered him, and in a sudden burst of power, he jumped back onto the ring before floating upward a little bit. Before he was only going through with the rules as a formality to their planet before he wiped them out. But there was one thing about Buu, he never loses.

* * *

Buu looked at his opponent,"How about we up the ante Gohan!" With that he powered up all the way, destroying the tile five feet below him. Then Kaisar, the blue-haired dragon, flew onto the stage and stood next to Buu. 

Gohan just stood there, staring at Kaiser in the eyes before powering up as far as he could. The two opposing him smirked at him evilly. Kaiser then flew at him while Buu ran.

Right before either of them got to him, he triggered the second level of super sayain. This suprised the other two, but they continued the attack. Buu jumped kicked him, but it was dodged and Buu flew right past him while forming a ki ball. Buu spun and tossed it while Kaiser kicked and punched from above. When the ball reached Gohan, Kaiser flew up while unleashing a fatal barrage of ki blasts that all hit Gohan. Gohan smacked Buu's at Kaiser, and since he could not dodge the barrage he simply let it hit him.

Bruised, but not broken, Gohan easily found the strength to yell,"Masenko." As expected, the ki blast erupted from his hands, which formed an cross in front of him. It stopped about a centimeter away from Kaiser, its sheer power frightening the dragon who had been injured by Buu's ki blast, then seperated into seven parts which flew to the sides befored going behind Kaiser and forming the original blast and flying towards Kaiser, who was currently fighting Gohan who had followed his blast. Kaiser smirked when Gohan was easily pushed back, thinking that he had won.

His scream of pain from when the blast hit him didn't need a microphone in order to be heard by the crowd. His scream lasted only seconds before he was obliterated.

Taking this as a cue, the other dragon-man, Infini, flew from the shadows he had been hiding in towards Buu. Buu gave Gohan a glare that rivaled that of a very disgruntled postal man, and not the kind that delivers mail. Gohan glared back defiantly but looked away. The dragon-man and Buu started their fusion the same time that Gohan had flown over to Hikaru, her family, and his family.

Luckily for Gohan the fusion was going to take awhile.

* * *

They stared at him in pure amazement when he stood in front of them. What the majority of them saw was them disappearing and then Buu was beat up and Kaiser missing. They shook of their shock when he addressed them. 

Gohan looked over each and every one of them for a long time, his gaze lingering on Hikaru and Goten. He sighed deeply realizing that his time was drawing near to an end.

"Piccolo I need you, Dende, and Goten to get Miss Shidou and her family and friends away from here." He said each word in his usual tone, and it made the others wonder if he really was even worried about it.

"But onii-chan!" Goten started, but was quickly silenced by a concerned look from his older brother.

"Gohan, do you need us to gather the dragonballs after we drop them off at their dojo?" Dende asked his long-time friend.

"No, I believe that won't be necessary." Gohan said, noticing that the fusion was almost finished. He looked over at Hikaru, "I love you and I promise to come back to you." Disgustingly emotional and cliche, but it got the point across

/Piccolo/

/Yeah Kid/

/A few miles away from here is a cave I put the Z-team fighters in. In a few days, could you go over and exterminate them/

/No problem./

With that, Gohan stepped back, and did a backflip that landed him in the ring next to a newly fused Buu. Gohan, with sword out, powered up as the Namekians and Goten flew out with the others.

* * *

"Hey Piccolo," Goten asked Piccolo, both of their arms full of people. 

"Yeah kid?" Piccolo answered as they started flying.

"Why didn't Gohan attack Buu while he was fusing?" Goten asked, which brought on an expected reaction from Umi.

"Because he's stupid that's why."

"Ignorant girl!" Piccolo yelled uncharacteristicly. "look below!."

Sure enough, there were several dragons and an army of skeletons surrounding the stadium. There were about eight dragons and a few thousand skeletons.

Hikaru was the first to figure it out, "Did Buu threaten Gohan not to interefere?" And she was correct. Almost.

Goten realized something that was closer to the truth. "He threatened him with our lives. (Though it was more of a silent threat, as Gohan saw the look on Buu's face when Infini flew over to him.)

Umi bit her tongue for first time in her life while Fuu said, "Intrigueing."

* * *

"Why do you not tremble boy?" Buu asked, knowing that he was now much stronger than the demi-sayain. If one were to look closely then they would see a confident smirk upon his face as he glared condescendingly at Gohan. 

"Is that all you got?" Gohan said as if he were bored. "Because I'm not impressed."

"What is your malfunction! I am obviously stronger than you.

Gohan sneered as he went to the third level of super sayain. Buu gasped and immediately created more dragons around the Stadium. They all started up and over to Gohan. Buu calmed himself before staring at Gohan in confidence once again.

"What now boy? Even you cannot defeat us all!" Buu haughtily said to the still man.

"I told my brother that I had grown three times stronger, and I would never lie to him." With that, he absorbed all of the power from the sword, including the power that had been inside of it before he had installed his own ki into it.

Buu's smirk faultered, but quickly regained itself as he transported all of the youkai he had created on Earth and in this solar system over to where he was.

Now there stood over three hundred dragons, in rows around the stadium. Five thousand skeletons joined the ones that already were making their way into the stadium.

Gohan, for the first time since the incident in which he forgot his senzus near dragons, felt fear. But fear had never stopped him before, not since he was a kid. He calmly floated upwards, until when he was fifteen feet above the rings, and yelled as loud as he could so that all the youkai could hear him. As he yelled, he released an explosion from his body which destroyed all the youkai. Unfortunately, A dragon and a wall of skeletons had been guarding Buu, so he had remained unharmed while a deformed, burning piece of dragon flesh lay in front of him. Buu smirked as he saw a tired-looking Gohan floated down, with black hair.

Gohan was suprised, for the first time since he had realized that he had fallen in love with Hikaru. Apparently Gohan had not expected for Buu to use a shield. He chuckled at Buu's smile, making the pink man look at him strangely.

"You obviously don't know my secrets." Gohan laughed out while reaching into his pocket.

"What do you mean boy?" Buu said.

"This is why you can't beat me." So saying, Gohan pulled out a senzu from his bag and ate it before throwing the bag in the direction Piccolo had flown off to. Somehow, he knew Piccolo would catch it.

Feeling rejuvenated, Gohan transformed into level three before staring at Buu, who was raising his ki to the max, and in the unsuprising and cliche ending to all of the Dragon Ball Z major battles, they were equal.

Gohan changed his position so that he stood straight up, with his feet shoulder width apart, and his hands in front of him, forming a familiar cross.

Buu launched a ki blast which held all of his power in it at Gohan.'

Gohan responded in a way that only one who knew him for a long time would notice to be predictable.

"**MASENKO__**"

* * *

The two blasts had collided in such a way that the world literally shook with the enormous and controlled power. There was no clear winner in this stand off, but what was clear was that no matter who won, much destruction would have been caused. 

Both were giving it all that they had, and it was easy to see since they were both contorting their faces as if in pain. Both were driven to win this battle. Buu by ambition, greed, and pride. Gohan by love, hate, and also pride.

Their drive to win caused them to call upon every ounce of strength that they had. The world shook more violently as the power started to cause climate disasters and the tectonic plates to shift much more quickly. And just when the point where the two beams were contacting seemed like it couldn't hold any more power, the dragons around them shot their own at it in order to push the Daimo back.

The strain of power indeeed made Gohan fall back, but it also made something else entirely rip open, the other dimention, the very one that at some point was connected to the Room of Spirit and Time.

Gohan, at this point, became so pissed off that he shot another blast out of his eyes and body that destroyed all of the dragons. This meant an end to the extra burden on his original blast. It also meant that he had less power to take care of Buu with.

* * *

The others had made it to the Shidou household where the three brothers were trying to console a crying Hikaru, who kept mumbling,"he's losing." 

Goten was silently crying into Picollo's leg while Dende muttered obscene curses. Picollo said nothing, but was clenching his fists so hard that his claws cut into his green palm. These three were taking it very badly as well.

Umi was, for once, quietly waiting while others were grieviing and Fuu was, of course, trying to figure out a logical explanation for how Hikaru, Goten, Picolo, and Dende knew what was happening.

* * *

Gohan knew that he wouldn't win, but he knew that he couldn't lose either, he wouldn't allow it. 

'If I can't kill him. . .' the Daimo thought as he eyed the other dimention, which was starting to close without the power of the dragons holding it together. He let go of his beam and flew out of the way and towards Buu. Gohan tackled him mid-air, knocking the both of them into the dimention seconds before it closed.

And somewhere far off, a group of agonized screams could be heard, caused by four people who sensed the absence of Gohan's ki.

* * *

THE VERY END

* * *

Author's note: I, ESCUDO, am sorry for the slight six month delay. I got sidetrackedseveral times and truly apologize. If you want a sequel, tell me in your review or at my e-mail at or 


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

Great News

I have finished the prologue to the sequel to Gohan the Mighty. However, I have decided to put the story up in the Rayearth section. The story is called Hikaru the Willfull. I have gotten back into writing mode, and I plan to update the new story by wednesday.

_5/1/01_

_escudo blade_


End file.
